Experiencia
by Zeniba
Summary: Durante años Sakura ha sido una chica formal en todos los aspectos de su vida, no obstante ver a su ex - sensei practicando en un caluroso día de verano ¿puede hacer que la joven se incline hacia el lado más…pervertido?
1. Deseos

1 capítulo "Deseos"

"¡Dios! ¡Cómo siga haciendo tanto calor me voy a derretir!"- suspiró la joven, parándose para beber un generoso trago de agua,- "Ya falta poco para llegar. Seguro que mi madre tendrá una jarra de limonada fresquita en el frigorífico esperando. Ahhh! No hay nada mejor para pasar el verano que una buena limonada bien fresquita", – con ese pensamiento la muchacha sonrió, continuando su camino.

Todavía faltaban un par de millas de bosque para que llegara a casa.

Había terminado sus instrucciones en varias aldeas para ampliar sus conocimientos sobre la medicina y por fin, después de varios años, estaba volviendo a Konoha para ver a su familia y amigos. Había pasado demasiado tiempo fuera así que no tenía pensado hacer más viajes largos en una buena temporada.

Estaba caminando, sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente sintió la presencia de un chakra muy poderoso. Se puso alerta por si alguien quería atacarla, pudo oír unos ruidos pero después de varios minutos no apareció nadie, aunque los ruidos no cesaron. Decidió investigar su procedencia, con sigilo caminó hacia la dirección de donde provenían. Pronto percibió que el chacra le resultaba familiar, mas no pudo identificar con seguridad de quien se trataba y optó por acercarse. Delante de ella se abría un claro cubierto por verde hierba, cerca también había un riachuelo. Las ramas de los árboles de alrededor, iluminadas por el sol, proyectaban sus sombras sobre el llano, al mismo tiempo los rayos de luz se reflejaban en el riachuelo haciendo que sus aguas brillasen. Camuflada entre las hojas de los árboles la muchacha pudo devisar a una persona, situada de espaldas hacia ella.

Forzó un poco más la vista. Ahora pudo distinguir con toda seguridad de que se trataba de un hombre el cual estaba mirando hacia un gran tronco de árbol. Lo siguiente que vio es que el hombre, rápido como un rayo, dio un salto; el tronco voló en mil astillas y unas cuantas cayeron al suelo con un shuriken clavado.

"¡Huau! ¡Qué velocidad! ¡Impresionante!",-pensó para sus adentros la muchacha con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"¡¿Sólo impresionante?! ¡Pero si el tío está que se sale!",- murmuró la "conciencia" de la chica.

Al parecer, en algunas ocasiones, la joven podía llegar a tener algo parecido a doble personalidad de lo que no estaba nada orgullosa ya que el "otro yo" representaba el lado más pervertido y salvaje de la muchacha, la cual siempre se había esforzado en parecer una chica formal y educada, no estaba dispuesta a que "un estado de locura transitoria" arruinara su buena reputación. Pero debía admitir que a veces le resultaba sumamente difícil pasar de las ocurrencias de su "otro yo".

"No estaba ablando de eso, me refería a la rapidez de la técnica",- dijo para sus adentros la chica con la cara que claramente reflejaba indignación.

"Bonita…tú nunca hablas de eso…",- le contesto su "otro yo".

"¡No es eso! Es que no me gusta fijarme en estas cosas.",-se indignó más la joven,-"Eres tú la que no para de pensar en cochinadas y meterme en líos",- pensó la muchacha con una mueca.

"Anda ya. Si casi todos los recuerdos emocionantes de tu vida los tienes porque al final acabas haciéndome caso y no es por restregártelo por la cara, pero si durante estos años has salido con chicos guapos e interesantes también ha sido gracias a mis intervenciones de urgencia",- admítelo pequeña,-"Y digo de urgencia porque si no fuera por MI acabarías enrollándote con alguno de esos tíos babosos que las únicas mujeres que han tocado en su vida… ¡Pero que diablos!…¡Qué no han tocado a una mujer de verdad en su vida!".

"¿Ahora resulta que debo darte las gracias por…?",- supuso la joven levantando una ceja.

"Oooh, no hace falta que seas sarcástica querida", - cortó la "conciencia",- "Yo no hice nada malo así que no sé por qué te haces ahora la ofendida, sólo digo que el tío al que miras está como un tren ¿o a caso me lo vas a negar?".

La muchacha no pensó nada para poder responderle a su "otro yo", pero no pudo evitar fijarse mejor en el hombre al que tenía delante; era bastante alto y esbelto, tenía la mano derecha vendada. Llevaba típicos pantalones, vendas y sandalias de un ninja, así supuso que simplemente estaría practicando jutsus en el bosque, todo parecía normal. Pero lo que ya no le pareció tan "normal" a la chica es que unas simples vendas de ninja se adaptasen tan bien a unos gemelos, tampoco se imaginaba que un ordinario pantalón negro podría marcar de la manera más sexy un trasero, ni que un hombre podía tener ese cuerpo de escándalo, de piel pálida que tenía suaves reflejos dorados de un leve bronceado, aunque tenía varias cicatrices y algunos bastante grandes, parecía que cada una estaba hecha estratégicamente eligiendo lugares perfectos para que resaltaran aun más la masculinidad. La joven tampoco sabía que alguien pudiera mover cada parte de su cuerpo, cada músculo con tanta elegancia, cada movimiento del hombre le recordaba a la muchacha a un felino moviéndose con gracia sobre las ramas de los árboles. También se dio cuenta que el ninja llevaba una máscara negra cubriendo la mitad de su cara, la cual le daba un aire tan misterioso; marcando las líneas perfectas y algo anguladas de las facciones. Se fijó en como caía el pelo sobre su cara, sobre sus ojos, pelo plateado, parecía tan sedoso, brillante, salpicado por las gotitas del sudor. Al moverse un poco más el pelo, la joven observó que el hombre mantenía su ojo izquierdo cerrado y que también estaba marcado por una cicatriz que pasaba justo en medio del párpado superior hacia abajo en línea vertical y que terminaba llegando casi a la mejilla. La muchacha se quedó embobada mirando al ninja.

"Es un Dios",- susurró la joven para sus adentros, sintiendo como un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, al momento se sintió algo más sofocada por el calor. Pasó la mano por el cuello hacía la clavícula para quitarse las gototas del sudor que se estaban formando. La chica no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro y se puso colorada al darse cuenta de porqué tenía tanto calor de repente.

"No me vas a negar ahora que te has puesto a mil",- apareció de nuevo la voz de la "conciencia",- "Seguro que estas deseando quitarle esa máscara a mordiscos jijiji, mira quien es la pervertida ahora"

La muchacha esbozó una sonrisa,-"Me conformaría con sólo poder pasar la mano por una de sus cicatrices",- la joven se mordió el labio inferior,-"Y la máscara… ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿MÁSCARA? ¿PELO PLATEADO? ¡¿OJO CON CICATRIZ?!",- la chica se puso roja como un tomate al darse cuenta de quien era ese ninja y de clase de pensamientos que había tenido sobre él,-"Ka-ka-shi",- dijo en voz baja tragando saliva.

"Hatake Kakashi, ninja de élite, un Jounin, el que fue tu sensei en tu queridísima aldea Konoha para ser más exactos",- le aclaró con un cierto tono burlón su "otro yo",- "Y… ¡Uau! con el sensei jijiji" "Mmm...…parece ser que lo suyo es como el vino; con los años se puso escandalosamente aun más bueno"

"Cállate",- susurro la chica. Aun seguía estando roja, con las manos sobre su regazo estrujando su kimono,-"Cómo fui capaz de no reconocer su chacra",- la joven bajó aun más la mirada,-"…en estos años habrá aumentado su fuerza por eso…"

"Ya estamos otra vez",- "No sé porqué te escandalizas tanto. Ya eres todo una mujer, sexy y atractiva. Lo único que te hace falta para ser más feliz es echarte de novio a un tío en condiciones, como por ejemplo ese hombre que tienes delante, por lo que yo sé hace muchos años que dejó de ser tu sensei, así que te aconsejo que te dejes de neneces y te espabiles, sal de tu escondite de una vez para saludarlo, seguro que se alegrará mucho de verte jiji que los tíos así no se encuentran muy a menudo y otra oportunidad como esta no la volverás a tener en la vida",- concluyó la "conciencia". Después de varios minutos de silencio mental la joven pasó las manos sobre su pelo, revolviéndolo, desabrochó, bastante, su kimono en la parte del escote.

"Soy una mujer sexy y atractiva. Una pelirosa tremendamente sexy y atractiva",-pensó la chica antes de esbozar una pequeña y pícara sonrisa. Se bajó del árbol y se dirigió hacia su objetivo.

El Ninja miró al cielo para ver la posición del sol y decidió que por hoy había terminado con los entrenamientos. Se inclinó para recoger los shurikens que estaban clavados en las astillas, los limpió y estaba a punto de ponerlos en el bolsillo de atrás cuando sintió que alguien se le estaba acercando, al momento tenía unos cuantos shurikens preparados para lanzar, pero el chakra del intruso le resultó ser conocido, demasiado familiar…estaba seguro de que no se trataba de un enemigo así que guardo los shurikens. Se levanto y giró, no pudo evitar abrir más su ojo derecho el único visible ya que el otro lo tenía tapado por el pelo.-

"S-¡Sakura!",- dijo el ninja sorprendido.

"Cuánto tiempo, Kakashi-sensei",- dijo la joven, sonriendo ampliamente.

IV


	2. Cara a cara

2 capítulo.

….-"S-¡Sakura!",- dijo el ninja sorprendido.

"Cuánto tiempo, Kakashi-sensei",- murmuró la joven, sonriendo ampliamente.

* * *

Ahí estaban los dos mirándose unos segundos en silencio.

"¿Cuándo has vuelto?",- habló primero el hombre sin ocultar todavía su asombro,- "Hee…me alegro de verte".

Sakura se tomó unos instantes para admirar las "vistas" que tenía delante,- "¿Cómo habré podido no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que tenía al lado?",- pensó la joven. Al final contestó en voz alta:

"Yo también me alegro, muchísimo, de verle Kakashi-sensei",- "Y acabo de volver. Estaba de camino hacia la aldea…andaba por el bosque y le he visto, así que deje mi mochila por ahí y decidí acercarme a saludar",- dijo la chica sonriendo,- "Veo que está estupendamente"

Durante un momento se produjo un silencio algo incómodo.

"Ehhh…emto…jeje…perdona, es que me has pillado desprevenido…no sé muy bien que decir...",- comento Kakashi, apoyando una de sus manos en la cadera, rascándose detrás de la cabeza con la otra y sonriendo con su único ojo visible,-"Veo que tú también estas muy bien. Me parece que tu vuelta a Konoha será todo una sorpresa para los demás. Supongo que no te esperan…no has avisado a nadie de que venías. Todos estarás felices de tenerte de vuelta…mmm…sobre todo Naruto, que ya sabes cómo es él"

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una risa,-"Si ya sé como es Naruto, por más que madure físicamente por dentro seguirá siendo un crío, pero no me molesta. Hemos sido amigos muchos años así que ya me he acostumbrado a sus tonterías, a decir verdad es una de las personas a la que más eché de menos. Por cierto ¿Cómo está? ¿A cambiado mucho la aldea en estos años?"

Kakashi ahora tenía las dos manos sobre las caderas. Pensó un poco y contestó,-"mmm…pues Naruto ha madurado mucho, aunque como tú dices en algunos aspectos sigue siendo un niño. Ahora me parece que sale con Hinata, llevan bastante tiempo juntos se les ve muy acaramelados, pero lo que más sorprende a la gente cuando ve a Naruto es que ahora es la viva imagen de Minato. Lo único que no ha cambiado en él es que sigue obsesionado con la idea de llegar a ser el Hokage…jejeje…y seguro que algún día lo será. Lo que se refiere a la aldea...pues…va prosperando…hemmm…de todos modos ya lo verás todo cuando llegues…"

"Tiene razón. Es mejor que lo vea todo con mis propios ojos cuando llegue así será más divertido",- sonrió Sakura.-"Oye Kakashi – sensei, veo que ya ha terminado con sus entrenamientos ¿Qué le parece si comemos juntos y tomamos algo fresquito en la aldea, es que estoy empezando a tener hambre y este calor me está dejando deshidratada así por el camino me cuenta más cosas?"

"Una excelente idea",- contesto el ninja tocándose la barbilla con la mano,- "Recojo mis cosas y nos vamos". Estaba dándose la vuelta cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre su costado, se giró algo sorprendido.

"Vaya Kakashi – sensei, si que le hirió fuerte Zabuza en aquella pelea que tuvisteis…",- Sakura toco suavemente el abdomen del hombre.

El peliplateado sintió un leve estremecimiento al posarse los dedos de la joven sobre su piel,- "Ehh? ¿Por qué lo dices Sakura?"

La muchacha subió los dedos hasta el estomago del hombre donde este tenía una grande cicatriz,-"…para dejarle una marca como esta. Debió de dolerle mucho después. ¿No?",- murmuró la muchacha mientras seguía la línea de la cicatriz con su dedo poniendo una cara de comprensión.

"Ahh…pues…no fue nada. He recibido daños peores",- contesto el ninja el cual se sintió algo nervioso por el tacto. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que se reflejó en su ojo derecho.

"mmm…no se haga el duro Kakashi – sensei. Perdió bastante sangre y al usar su sharingan en el combate casi se queda sin chacra. Perdió el conocimiento. Luego paso bastante tiempo en el hospital sin poder mover las piernas. Aquel día me preocupé mucho por usted. Lo pasé tan mal. ¿No le dio vergüenza hacer le esto a una pobre jovencita que admiraba tanto a su sensei?",- dicho esto Sakura se acercó un poco más al ninja y le miró al ojo derecho con una mirada sensual sin apartar el dedo de la cicatriz.

Si antes Kakashi estaba algo sorprendido y había sentido un estremecimiento leve, ahora no sabía ni que hacer ni que decir. Esta vez tuvo que reprimir un gran estremecimiento para evitar que su cuerpo se sacudiese. Tragó saliva. Algo de rubor apareció bajo su máscara aun así se obligo a mantener la compostura:

"Supongo que tienes razón Sakura. A veces utilizo demasiado el sharingan y después el agotamiento me deja fuera de combate durante bastante tiempo. Me paso más rato en el hospital que en mi propia casa...jeje",- sonrió con su ojo derecho,-"Te prometo que voy a tener cuidado para que no tengas que preocuparte tanto por mí. ¿Nos vamos ya? Sino se nos va a hacer tarde para comer",- dicho esto soltó un leve suspiro.

Sakura guiñó un ojo, todavía mirando a Kakashi y sacudió la cabeza en señal de afirmación,-"Muy bien, iré a buscar mi mochila",- sonrió la joven, volviendo a pasar su mano por el abdomen del ninja, después se alejo.

El hombre se quedó unos segundos viendo alejarse a la joven, luego se giró y fue a recoger sus cosas. Sus chaleco, guantes, camiseta y cinta de Jounin estaban colgados en un árbol, también estaba una toalla. La cogió y después de mojarla en el riachuelo se quitó el sudor con ella. Dejó de lado la toalla, descolgó la camiseta y se la puso tranquilamente, después cogió la cinta con el emblema de Konoha se la ató a la cabeza y bajó la parte izquierda para cubrir el sharingan. Se puso los guantes, con el de la mano derecha lo hizo con cuidado ya que la herida que tenía todavía estaba fresca y era profunda, le dolía al tocarla. Descolgó el chaleco, pero optó por no ponérselo ya que hacía demasiado calor. Metió la toalla en una mochila que llevaba. Se dio la vuelta y no pudo evitar dar un pequeño respingo; Sakura ya se encontraba a un par de pasos de él, con su mochila colgada sobre el hombro observándolo con la mirada de "tener mucha hambre".

"No habrá comido nada en condiciones durante todo el camino será mejor que nos demos prisa",-pensó el Jounin. Lo que no sabía el hombre es que Sakura no estaba pensando exactamente en la misma clase de hambre.

"Sabes Sakura no tengo planeado morirme en los próximos días, pero si sigues apareciendo tan de repente sin avisar me vas a matar de un susto",- dijo sonriendo el ninja esta vez en voz alta,-"Creo que debería entrenar más mis sentidos ya que un día en ves de tenerte a ti a mis espaldas, me podría encontrar con Uchiha Itachi lanzándome kunais o mirando con sus sharingans, intentando atraparme en alguna de sus sádicas realidades"

Sakura soltó una sonora risotada,-"Me halaga Kakashi – sensei. Durante estos años tuve muy presentes sus clases sobre cómo mantener el chacra oculto. Ha sido usted un gran profesor",- contestó la joven sin dejar de sonreír,-"Y no se preocupe, si aparece ese Uchiha, tanto como su hermano "señorito Don creído" Sasuke, ya me aseguraré de mandarles a los dos a una de mis realidades con un par de buenos puñetazos",- dijo Sakura levantando su brazo derecho en forma de un corte de manga.

"Jeje…No me gustaría estar en el pellejo de ninguno de los dos""¿Nos vamos?",- contestó Kakashi curvando su ojo en una sonrisa.

"Ya lo verá.",- se limitó a decir Sakura, mirándolo divertida.

Después de unos momentos los dos estallaron en risas y se encaminaron hacia Konoha.


	3. Amigos y sorpresas

3 capítulo

"¡Ya lo verá!",- se limitó a decir Sakura, mirándolo divertida.

Después de unos momentos los dos estallaron en risas y se encaminaron hacia Konoha.

***

El sol brillaba con fuerza sobre la aldea de la hoja. El aire recalentado ascendía desde la tierra hacia el cielo despejado distorsionando el horizonte. El bochorno hacía que casi toda la gente estuviera metida en sus casas intentando pasar el calor lo mejor posible, claro que algunos no tenían más remedio que estar fuera haciendo trabajos de vigilancia de las calles y procurar el orden en la aldea. Un trabajo importante sin duda que exigía una excelente preparación y responsabilidad, aunque en un día como ese, cualquiera se sentiría muy tentado de mandar a la porra cualquier tipo de responsabilidad, irse a su casa y meterse en el congelador, pero para los que no tenían una nevera grande la otra posibilidad de escapar de tan altas temperaturas consistía en algo más simple como ponerse desnudos delante de un ventilador a toda potencia con un vaso de algo bien helado en la mano.

"…un ventilador a toda potencia con un vaso de algo…",-…Koketsu!... ¡Koketsu!,- una sacudida en el hombro saco al Ninja de su ensoñación.

"Oye Koketsu, supuestamente deberías estar vigilando",- dijo un Jounin de pelo castaño. En la cabeza tenía atado un pañuelo con el emblema de Konoha y masticaba una ramita.

"¿Vigilando el qué?",- preguntó con voz cansada el otro hombre de pelo moreno y revuelto sin levantar la cabeza. Tenía una venda blanca cruzándole la cara en horizontal pasando encima de la nariz. Estaba sentado en la silla y tenía la frente apoyada en la mesa del puesto de vigilancia,- "Hola Genma, ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

"Vaya…que ánimos",- contestó con cierto tono irónico el hombre de pelo castaño,-"Pues debéis vigilar a que ningún malvado ser perturbe la paz, o algo por el estilo",- continuó, manteniendo el tono.

"El único ser malvado que podría aparecer ahora por aquí es Anko intentando sobornarnos con alguna cosa para que no le digamos nada a nadie de sus escapadas a la aldea vecina",- respondió con sorna Koketsu, levantando la mirada.

"Me pregunto para qué ira ahí",- dijo Genma con voz pensativa.

"No lo sé ni me interesa saberlo. Sólo espero que no se meta en líos y que no venga a sobornarnos otra vez para que le ayudemos a arreglar sus problemas",- suspiró el moreno desviando la mirada hacia la derecha donde un tercer Ninja estaba acostado encima de una ancha barra de madera que separaba dos de las columnas del puesto.-"Oye Izumo, no sé cómo demonios puedes dormir con tanto calor".

"No estaba durmiendo, sólo descansaba las piernas",- contestó bostezando el hombre estirando los brazos hacia arriba. Igual que Genma llevaba un pañuelo en la cabeza con el emblema, pero su cabello era algo más oscuro que le tapaba el ojo derecho.

Los otros dos menearon la cabeza en señal de desesperación.

"Ufff…que bochorno",- pensó Izumo, pasando el dorso de la mano por la barbilla.-"¿Qué os parece si nos acercamos a la tienda a comparar algún refresco?,- dijo, esta vez en voz alta.

Genma miró de reojo hacia un rincón de puesto donde había una papelera llena a rebosar de botellas y latas de refrescos, al lado había otro montón de las mismas, pero tres o cuatro veces más grande que el tamaño de la papelera.-"Me extrañaría que quedase todavía alguno. Parece ser que las tiendas han hecho un negocio bien redondo a costa vuestra",- observó divertido el Ninja.

Izumo se bajo de la barra en la cual estaba recostado, cubriéndose otro bostezo con la mano,-"Vamos entonces, que me estoy quedando seco",- se acerco a los otros dos.-"¿Vienes Koketsu?"

"Lo siento, compañero, pero es que de tanto calor mi culo se ha derretido y se ha fusionado con la silla. No puedo levantarme, hasta creo que tengo fiebre por el golpe de calor que me está dando ¿Por qué no vais los dos y me traéis algo a mi también?",- contestó perezoso el Ninja de la venda blanca sobre la cara.

"¡Anda ya! Tú lo único que tienes es mucho morro",- Genma se apoyó contra la pared del puesto, dando a entender que tampoco tenía ganas de andar y miró a Koketsu con ojos entrecerrados.

"Sois un par de holgazanes",- suspiros Izumo en señal de rendición y acercándose un poco más a sus compañeros.-"Venga…piedra-papel-tijera, el perdedor se da el viaje hasta la tienda".

"Mira quien fue a hablar",- dijeron los otros dos Ninjas al unísono esbozando un pequeña sonrisa.

1,2… y los tres mostraron sus manos simultáneamente.

"Habéis hecho trampa",- afirmó el Ninja de pelo castaño metiendo una mano en el bolsillo.

"Sí sí lo que tú digas, has perdido. Te toca ir a comparar",- contestó Izumo cruzando los brazos.

"De acuerdo, tramposos",- suspiró Genma apoyando la otra mano sobre la barra,- "Venga, desembolsad"

"Eres un tacaño ya podías invitar a tus amigos",- dijo irónico Koketsu levantando una ceja.

"Tengo que reducir los gastos",- respondió con una media sonrisa Genma mientras los otros sacaban monedas de los bolsillo poniéndolas sobre la barra. El Ninja pasó la ramita al otro lado de la boca, cogió el dinero y se dirigió hacia la tienda.

"¿Cuánto falta para el relevo?",- preguntó Koketsu dirigiendo la mirada hacia Izumo.

"Dos horas exactas",- respondió el Ninja del pañuelo.

"¿Tanto?",- dijo suspirando Koketsu doblando los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyando la frente sobre el dorso de las manos.-"En estas ocasiones daría cualquier cosa por convertirme en un simple civil para poder hacerme el vago y no tener que asarme aquí con este calor".

"Coincido contigo…a ver si viene Genma con los refrescos, tengo la garganta seca",- murmuró Izumo echando la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola sobre una de las columnas.-"Oye, Koketsu".

"¿Qué pasa?",- levantó la cabeza el otro Ninja.

"¿Por qué siempre llevas esta venda sobre la cara? No tienes ninguna cicatriz, así que…no lo sé",- se interesó Izumo.

"Pues porque me encanta que la gente me lo pregunte ¿Por qué no pruebas ponerte también una, a ver si así ligas más?",- contestó Koketsu torciendo un lado de la boca en una pequeña sonrisa.

"Muy gracioso",- respondió divertido Izumo.- "Que yo ligo lo suficiente sin ponerme ningún trapo en la cara".

"¿Así? Entonces ¿Por qué todavía no te has echado una novia en condiciones? A veces me pregunto si serás gay",- dijo Koketsu esbozando una sonrisa más amplia.

"jajaja…supongo que estoy esperando a que aparezca la mujer adecuada",- se rió Izumo.-"Y tú parece que ya has encontrado a la chica perfecta. ¿Para cuándo es la boda?".

"¿Qué boda? Por ahora no tenemos planeado casarnos, tenemos ya suficientes cosas de las que preocuparnos",- contesto con la mirada cansada el moreno.

"Anda, mira, por ahí vuelve Genma con las bebidas",- observó Izumo.

"Ya era hora",- dijo Koketsu.

Genma se acerco al puesto poniendo la bolsa con las bebidas sobre la barra, sacando una lata,- "Aquí tenéis". Los otros dos eligieron las suyas.

El trío estuvo un par de minutos en silencio saboreando y disfrutando de la bebida refrescante.

"Em?...Eeee…chicos creo que alguien se está acercando a la aldea",- dijo Izumo, curioso, mirando hacia la entrada, donde, un poco más lejos se empezaban a distinguir un par de siluetas.

Los otros dos giraron las cabezas mirando en la misma dirección esperando distinguir de quien se trataba.

Lo primero que pudieron ver los tres con seguridad fue una mata de pelo gris.

"Es Kakashi",- dijo Koketsu con voz tranquila.

"¿Y con quién viene?",- preguntó Genma sin apartar la vista de las siluetas.

"Parece que… con una chica",- se fijó mejor Koketsu.

"Es verdad, y parece distinta que de la otra vez. No sé qué demonios le ven las mujeres. Si más de la mitad de su cuerpo está cubierta por tela y metal",- dijo airado Izumo,- "Será por su pelo gris, por su Sharingan o por echarse algo encima…algún truco tendrá".- concluyó pensativo.

"Pues ya me gustaría saber lo que se echa, para poder aparecer también cada semana con una chica distinta",- añadió Genma.

"Me temo que en tú caso produciría un efecto contrario",- contestó divertido Koketsu.

"Ja ja",- se rió Genma mirando al moreno a los ojos, levantando una ceja y dejando notar un tono irónico,-"Koketsu y su inigualable sentido de humor".-.

"Mmmm…muchachos",- intervino Izumo.-"¿No os suena de algo la chica?".

Los dos Ninjas dejaron de fulminarse con la mirada y miraron con más atención hacia el acompañante de Kakashi.

"Ahora que lo dices…a mi también. El chacra me resulta familiar",- observó intrigado Koketsu.

"Ciertamente me recuerda a alguien, pero ahora mismo no caigo",- dijo Izumo desviando la mirada en un gesto pensativo y rascándose un lado de la cabeza.

Los tres se quedaron un rato esperando a que la pareja se acercase más.

A Izumo y Koketsu se les escaparon sus latas de refresco de las manos cayéndose al suelo y a Genma casi se le cae la ramita de la boca cuando pudieron, al fin, reconocer a la chica.-"P-pero si es ¡Sakura!",- dijeron al unísono, quedándose pasmados y con los ojos abiertos como platos de la sorpresa.

Cuando salieron de sus asombros, Kakashi y Sakura estaban a penas a 4 pasos de ellos.

"¡Vamos a saludarla!",- sonrió Koketsu, despegándose milagrosamente de la silla.

Los tres se acercaron a la pareja.


	4. Secreto, plan y cambios

4 capítulo "Secretos, planes y cambios"

"¡Vamos a saludarla!",- sonrió Koketsu, despegándose milagrosamente de la silla.

Los tres se acercaron a la pareja.

***

"Buenas",- dijeron sonriendo la chica y el Ninja levantando la mano en señal de saludo.

"¡Sakura! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Qué alegría verte! ¿Acabas de llegar?",- preguntó ilusionado Izumo.

"No me creo lo que ven mi ojos. Pero por qué no has avisado de tu llegada. En la aldea nadie te espera…o eso creo... ¿Sabía alguien de que venías?",- dijo sorprendido Genma

"Si hubieras avisado te hubiéramos preparado una buena fiesta de bienvenida. Los demás se pondrán como locos al verte. Nos acabas de alegrar el día chica. ¡Vaya sorpresa que nos acabas de dar!",- añadió sonriendo Koketsu,-"Y ¿Eso qué vienes con Kakashi?

Los tres hablaron casi al unísono así que a Sakura le costó un poco asimilar tantas preguntas soltadas en medio segundo.

"¡Hey – hey chicos! Uno por uno",- dijo riéndose Sakura.- "Yo también me alegro de veros. Estaba de camino hacia la aldea, cuando en el bosque me encontré con Kakashi así que venimos juntos. No avisé a nadie porque quería que fuera una sorpresa y por lo que veo ha sido todo un éxito. Y lo de la fiesta no suena nada mal, por cierto yo y Kakashi – sensei íbamos a comer algo ¿Os apuntáis?".

"Vaya Sakura…nos encantaría, pero hoy estamos de guardia y todavía falta una hora hasta que llegue el relevo. Hoy va a ser difícil, pero luego podemos quedar para cenar",- suspiró Koketsu dejando notar algo de fastidio.

"Para hora de cenar tampoco voy a poder",- dijo Genma poniendo las dos manos detrás de la cabeza y torciendo la boca en un gesto de desagrado.-"Tengo una misión. Saldré antes de la hora de cenar y me da que volveré bastante tarde".

"Pues sí que estamos bien",- suspiró Izumo, bajando la cabeza.

"Bueno, no pasa nada. Supongo que ya nos juntaremos todos en la fiesta de bienvenida, si la oferta todavía seguirá en pie claro",- añadió Sakura sonriendo.-"Oye chicos os importaría no decir a nadie que he llegado, quiero dar una sorpresa a los demás. Me muero por ver sus caras".

"Ningún problema. La fiesta te la tenemos prometida y no te preocupes, tendremos la boca sellada como una tapia. ¿Escuchaste Genma?",- dijo Koketsu apoyándose en el hombro del Ninja de pelo castaño.

"¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?",- preguntó irónico Genma.

"Que tú eres el cotillas más grande de toda la aldea, será difícil para ti poder mantener una cosa como esa en secreto",- contestó divertido Koketsu, mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre del pelicastaño.

"Jajaja, sois de lo que no hay",- se rió Sakura.- "Nosotros ya nos vamos a comer. Entonces quedamos a la hora de cenar, y Genma, ya nos veremos después de la misión, ten cuidado mientras. Hasta pronto chicos".

"Hasta luego",- añadió Kakashi sonriendo con su ojo derecho.

"Ya nos veremos",- contestaron Koketsu e Izumo al unísono.

"Hasta mañana",- respondió divertido Genma.

La pareja se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia las calles de Konoha.

Mientras se alejaban, los otros tres Ninjas se quedaron un par de minutos observando a los dos irse.

"Vaya…a veces parece que los años pasan volando. Sakura ha cambiado mucho",- sonrió Genma.

"Tienes razón",- contestó divertido Izumo.-"Se ha convertido en toda una mujer y no me extrañaría que al final resultara ser una de los mejores médicos de la aldea".

"No quepa duda de que fue instruida por los mejores como Tsunade – sama",- dijo pensativo Koketsu.-"Parece que fue ayer cuando ella y Sasuke se dedicaban a hincharle de golpes al tonto de Naruto…jejeje…confieso que a veces este muchacho me daba algo de lástima…pero al mismo tiempo parecían estar muy unidos, hacían un buen equipo. Como se nota que los tiempos han cambiado. Seguro que mientras dure su carrera como médico habrá salvado la vida a muchas personas".

Izumo y Genma asintieron con la cabeza.

"Estos tres tienen mucha suerte de ser tan amigos",- dijo divertida Sakura cuando ella y Kakashi estuvieron algo más alejados de los otros tres Ninjas.- "Siempre están juntos, riéndose y pasándolo bomba. A veces, cuando yo era más jovencita y los veía, me daban algo de envidia",- continuó la joven ésta vez su tono de voz sonaba algo triste.-"Siempre he querido tener a alguien así a mi lado; un amigo…una persona especial…con la que poder contar…".

El peliplateado la miró algo intrigado.- "A menudo las cosas se toman su tiempo en llegar. Aun eres joven, seguro que pronto conocerás a esa persona especial."- comentó a continuación,-"De todos modos siempre tendrás como amigo a Naruto. Él te adora y sabes que puedes contar con él para cualquier cosa que necesites".- concluyó el Ninja dejando reflejar una suave sonrisa en su ojo derecho y mirando a la joven.

Sakura levantó la vista. Esta vez, cuando sus miradas coincidieron, Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al darse cuenta de cuanta ternura irradiaba esa sonrisa.

Kakashi volvió la vista hacia el frente sin darse cuenta de que las mejillas de la chica se cubrieron de un suave rubor.

Sakura durante unos instantes se quedó observando el perfil enmascarado,-"Nunca he entendido como un hombre tan poderoso, a veces de mirada dura y frívola al mismo tiempo puede irradiar tanta delicadeza y simpatía. Es increíble que siempre sepa qué decir y qué hacer en cualquier situación",- pensó la joven con admiración y mirando otra vez al frente.

Mientras andaban Sakura empezó a fijarse en los edificios que rodeaban las calles intentando situarse y saber en que parte de aldea estaban. Se quedó impresionada y al mismo tiempo algo preocupada ya que por más que intentara orientarse seguía sin tener ni más remota idea de dónde estaban y si no fuera por Kakashi estaría completamente perdida.

"Pues sí que ha cambiado Konoha en estos años",- comentó sorprendida la pelirosa.- "A penas reconozco las calles y los lugares".

"Ya te dije que había prosperado mucho…jeje",- contestó Kakashi curvando el ojo en un sonrisa,-"¿Dónde te apetece comer Sakura?",- pregunto Kakashi con las manos en los bolsillos.

"¿Qué le parece aquel sitio donde solíamos comer siempre junto con Iruka – sensei?",- contestó con voz animada la chica.

"Mmm… ¿con Iruka – sensei?...",- dijo con voz pensativa el Ninja

"Sí…era algo parecido a un tenderete y tenía un cartel azul encima, o eso recuerdo…",- respondió Sakura intentando recordar más cosas.

"¡Aaaa! Ya sé de qué sitio me hablas…está a 5 minutos de aquí",- contestó Kakashi.

"Lo que no sé es si seguirá abierto…como ya ha pasado tanto tiempo…",- dijo pensativa Sakura.

"Sí, por suerte sigue abierto",- sonrió el Ninja,-"Mientras yo siga viniendo por ahí no cerrarán".

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?",- pregunto curiosa la joven.-"¿Es qué usted es el único cliente que les queda o algo por el estilo?".

"¿Vamos para allá?...Pues no lo sé exactamente. Me lo dijo una vez la hija del dueño mientras yo estaba comiendo",- contestó Kakashi sacándose una mano del bolsillo y tocándose la barbilla en un gesto pensativo.

"Ooooh…entonces ya me puedo imaginar cual sería la razón",- contestó Sakura asintiendo con la cabeza y disimulando un risita pícara.

"¿Así?...por qué…",- Kakashi miró intrigado a la muchacha.

"Es un secreto",- la joven miró divertida al Ninja, este levanto una ceja.-"De todos modos ya lo entenderá todo usted mismo con el tiempo. Lo único que le puedo decir es que esa chica tiene más suerte de la que muchos quisiéramos tener".

"Todo esto me está sonando muy raro",- admitió el hombre entrecerrando su ojo,-"¿No estarás tramando algo?",- el Ninja se inclinó hacia Sakura, mirándola con una expresión inquisitiva y al mismo tiempo divertida.

"Jajajaja…no estoy tramando nada",- Sakura le devolvió una mirada llena de picardía.-"…o al menos por ahora",- pensó la chica para sí.

"¿Porqué será que no me lo creo nada?",- sonrió Kakashi dejando entrever algo de escepticismo.- "Ah…mira, ahí está el sitio del que me hablabas",- señaló el Ninja con la cabeza hacia el lado derecho de la calle.

"Parece más grande desde la última vez que estuve ahí. También hay bastante gente",- dijo ilusionada la joven.

"Y eso que no lo has visto por dentro",- sonrió Kakashi.

"¿Tanto ha cambiado?,- pregunto Sakura.

Los dos ya estaban delante del puesto de comida. Cuando la joven vio el local no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par.- "¡Pero si parece un restaurante!",- dijo asombrada la chica.

"Jeje…veo que te ha impresionado el cambio",- respondió divertido Kakashi,-"¿Todavía quieres comer aquí? Siguen preparando unos platos muy ricos. El único problema es que parece estar lleno."

"Claro que quiero comer aquí. Vamos…seguro que encontramos sitio, me encantaría poder saludar al dueño y a su hija",- contestó Sakura, mientras ella y Kakashi entraban dentro.- "¿Pero no habrán subido los precios? Parece un local caro",- observo la joven algo preocupada mirando al Ninja.

"Por eso no te preocupes",- dijo animado el Jounin,- "Puedes elegir lo que quieras. Yo invito".

"¿Está seguro? No se vaya a arrepentir después",- contestó Sakura mientras observaba el local.

La entrada al sitio estaba rodeada por dos amplios ventanales, los cuales, cuando estaban abiertos, se utilizaban como barras por falta de espacio. Al entrar para dentro Sakura pudo observar que se trataba de un sitio amplio y luminoso. Tenía las paredes y el techo cubiertos por tiras de madera tratada de un color marrón claro. Había colgadas varias lamparitas en los mismos, proyectando una suave luz. El suelo estaba cubierto por una especie de losa de piedra, estaban muy bien pulidas y reflejaban la luz de las lámparas. Había 10 mesas agrupadas al lado izquierdo del local, rodeadas de sillones alargados, tapizados con algo que parecía cuero de un color rojo burdeos oscuro,-"Parecen unos sofás y tienen pinta de ser muy cómodos",- pensó Sakura para sus adentros. Al lado de cada mesa había dos plantas parecidas a unas pequeñas y finas palmeras de un color verde intenso,-"Que bonitas",- se asombró la joven.

En el lado derecho del lugar había una espaciosa barra de madera de un color algo más oscuro que el de las paredes y el techo. De bajo estaban situados unos 20 altos taburetes. Sakura supuso que detrás de la barra se preparaban los platos y luego los clientes o los ayudantes se encargaban de llevar la comida a las mesas.

Todo parecía perfecto excepto que el local estaba atestado de gente. Sakura y Kakashi algunas veces tuvieron que ponerse de lado para poder esquivar a la gente. Mientras intentaban pasar nadie los había reconocido, tampoco ellos se había encontrado con nadie conocido, pero al acercarse un poco más a la barra:

"Hey! ¡Chicos aquí! ¡Sakura! ¡Kakashi!",- escucharon de repente. Los dos se giraron para intentar ver de quien eran las voces,- "¡Aquí! ¡A la derecha!".

Asuma, Kurenai y Chouji les estaban saludando con las manos levantadas y los tres sonreían ampliamente.

5 capítulo

"Hey! ¡Chicos aquí! ¡Sakura! ¡Kakashi!",- escucharon de repente. Los dos se giraron para intentar ver de quien era la voz,- "¡Aquí! ¡A la derecha!".

Asuma, Kurenai y Chouji les estaban saludando con las manos levantadas y los tres sonreían ampliamente.


	5. Padres, hijos y broncas

_**5 capítulo. "Padres, hijos y broncas"**_

"Hey! ¡Chicos aquí! ¡Sakura! ¡Kakashi!",- escucharon de repente. Los dos se giraron para intentar ver de quien era la voz,- "¡Aquí! ¡A la derecha!".

Asuma, Kurenai y Chouji les estaban saludando con las manos levantadas y los tres sonreían ampliamente.

****

"Mira, detrás de ti hay un taburete libre",- indicó Kurenai a Asuma,-"Cógelo…por si quieres sentarte".

"Oh…que bien, ya estaba arto de estar de pie",- contestó Asuma, acercando el taburete y sentándose encima. Se encendió un cigarrillo.

"Fumas demasiado",- observó Kurenai mirando a Asuma con una mirada que reflejaba algo de preocupación.

"Ella tiene razón, Asuma – sensei",- dijo Chouji mientras zampaba a buen ritmo su vigésimo-sexto plato de comida.-"Está hecho un carretero".

"Y tú un pozo sin fondo",- contestó Asuma elevando las cejas en un gesto de indignación.-"No entiendo cómo puedes comer tanto sin coger una indigestión después".

"Para seguir siendo tan fuerte tengo que alimentarme bien",- se rió Chouji, levantando los brazos y enseñando músculos.-"Quiero llegar a ser tan fuerte como mi padre."

Choza Akimichi. El padre de Chouji Akimichi se caracterizaban por su gran tamaño, tanto a lo largo como a lo ancho (aunque algunas personas dirían que más a lo ancho). El hombre era famoso por su gran melena castaña y enmarañada, también por su gran barriga la cual se consideraba como la más prominente de toda la aldea, pero si por ello algunos insensatos creían que eso le convertía en un hombre torpe, algo tonto que lo único que tenía era su fuerza, sin duda se darían cuenta de su error después de observar como Choza aplastaba el cráneo de sus enemigos con sus propias manos en menos de un minuto.

Si Chouji se había propuesto a llegar a ser igual que su padre sin duda no le faltaba mucho ya que entre los chicos de su edad ya lo reconocían por su impasible maraña de pelo castaño y su gran "anchura".

Pero por lo que sí eran realmente famosos tanto el padre como el hijo es por su desmesurado amor por la comida o por cualquier otra cosa que se pudiera ingerir, digerir y proporcionar al organismo unas cuantas calorías más para aumentar su fuerza bruta.

"No, por favor",- se burló Asuma,-"Con un Choza Akimichi en la aldea ya tenemos suficiente. Si tuviéramos dos, acabaríamos por empezar a esconder comida."

"Jaja.",- se mofó Chouji,-"Pero lo que pasa es que le tiene envidia a mi padre".

"¿Envidiar a tu padre? ¿Yo? ¿Y eso por qué?",- Asuma miró curioso al chico rechoncho.

"Pues…porque…",- Chouji acercó los palillo a la boca,-"Mi padre le ganó en aquella apuesta en la que tuvisteis que atravesar una roca de un solo golpe. Si no recuerdo mal mi padre la atravesó de UN SOLO GOLPE mientras los cunais que lanzó usted APENAS se habían clavado en la piedra y LOS que APENAS pudo sacar. Se ve que es cierto lo que dice mi padre sobre usted".- concluyó el chico con orgullo.

Kurenai disimuló una risita al darse cuenta que Asuma se enrojeció levemente.-"…es que aquel día no estaba concentrado…",- contestó el hombre desviando la mirada al techo.-"En qué hora se me ocurrió hacerles caso a estos dos sinvergüenzas",- maldijo para sus adentros apoyando la mano en la frente.

Asuma Sarutobi. Aunque era un Jounin de élite poderoso no era un hombre que llamase demasiada atención; piel morena y pelo oscuro, tenía una perrilla del mismo color. De carácter tranquilo y sociable. Lo único que le distinguía de los demás habitantes de la aldea de la hoja era que llevaba el uniforme típico de su profesión y siempre tenía un cigarro en la boca. A lo que se refiere a su vida sentimental hace años que se sentía atraído por su compañera de trabajo Kurenai, también una Jounin de la misma edad que él.

"Oh…sí claro",- dijo Chouji con un cierto aire irónico,-"¿Sabe lo que dice mi padre? Que el tabaco le ha vuelto a usted muy flojo y de mal humor".

"Así que dice eso… ¿He?...pues no es del todo cierto",- el Jounin miró al chico alzando una ceja.-"Espero que tu padre sea rico"

"Y eso por qué…que quiere decir con eso",- le devolvió la mirada Chouji tragando la comida.

"Pues que los 20 platos que te has comido los va a pagar ahora tu padre",- contestó airado Asuma.-"Y el tabaco no me ha vuelto flojo".

"Pero…pero si usted dijo que si perdía aquella apuesta que hizo con mi padre, me iba a invitar a comer",- dijo incrédulo Chouji.-"Es usted un embustero".

"Sí es cierto que lo dije, pero ahora no me da la gana pagarlo",- respondió tranquilo el Jounin, mirando al muchacho.

Chouji se cruzó de brazos y levanto la cabeza en señal de indignación,-"Sabe, sensei, coincido con que lo que dijo mi padre sobre usted no era del todo cierto",- dijo el chico devolviendo la mirada a Asuma,-"Usted no tiene un mal humor".

"¿Eh… no?",- contestó el moreno intrigado, todavía mirando al joven.

"No…lo que tiene Usted es MUY MALA LECHE",- se burló Chouji manteniendo la vista en el hombre moreno.

"¿Parecida a la que tendrá tu padre cuando vea la factura que tendrá que pagar de todo lo que te has metido entre el pecho y espalda?",- Jounin no apartó la mirada.

Los dos echaban chispas por los ojos y desde luego, si las miradas pudiesen matar (sin hablar, claro, de ninguno de los Uchiha) en ese momento los dos Ninjas caerían al suelo fulminados.

"Mirad chicos, por ahí viene Kakashi",- intervino Kurenai. Desde que salía a comer con estos dos ya estaba de sobra acostumbrada a esta clase chiquilladas. A decir verdad, hasta le hacía algo de gracia observar como un hombre de casi 40 años le lanzaba miradas asesinas a un chico de 20 y tantos. Hace tiempo que salía con Asuma y le gustaba como hombre, pero a veces no podía evitar pensar de porqué se habrá fijado en él.

Kurenai Yuhi era una mujer atractiva. Tenía una larga y ondulada melena negra. Un cuerpo bien proporcionado. Solía ponerse unos vestidos cortos y de colores claros, que resaltaban sus piernas bien formadas. Tenía un carácter algo arisco y serio, pero se mostraba más dulce con la gente que conocía. A diferencia de Asuma ella sí que llamaba la atención tanto por parte de las mujeres que a veces envidiaban su figura; tanto por parte masculina que admiraba a Kurenai en su totalidad como mujer. Una mujer que no sólo despertaba la curiosidad de la gente por ser guapa sino porque en Konoha era la única mujer con rango de Jounin, a diferencia de los hombres con este título ella sólo se ponía el uniforme en ocasiones muy especiales como por ejemplo si la aldea sufría algún ataque, para poder moverse con más libertad al tener que luchar. También era la única de toda la aldea que tenía los ojos de un color parecido a rojo y se podía volver más intenso cuando algo la impresionaba de alguna manera o simplemente al ponerse furiosa.

"¿Kakashi? ¡Oh! Que oportuno",- Chouji separó su mirada de la de Asuma y empezó a buscar al otro Ninja con los ojos.-"Seguro que él me invita",- se alegró aun más el joven.

"Pero tú que te has creído que aquí somos ricos",- dijo Asuma apagando su cigarro en el cenicero que tenía al lado y echando un vistazo alrededor intentando localizar a Kakashi.-"Viene con una mujer. Me pregunto si yo la conoceré es que me suena de algo".

Kurenai le dio un leve golpe en el brazo,-"Con que te suena… ¿eh? Yo también me pregunto de qué será",- contestó dejando entrever su enojo.

"No te pongas celosa",- Asuma esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Me pongo como me de la gana",- dijo algo molesta Kurenai.

"La chica es muy guapa. Tiene un pelo rosa poco común, pero se ve muy bonito",- observó con una media sonrisa Chouji,-"También tiene un cuerpo lindo".

Asuma no pudo evitar asentir, notando al mismo tiempo como un puño se hundía en su costado, al girar un poco la cabeza se dio cuenta que Kurenai lo estaba quemando con la mirada,-"Ouch! ¡Eso a dolido!",- dijo con un tono lastimoso.

"Te está bien empleado",- contestó la mujer de pelo largo entrecerrando los ojos llenos de furia que también se habían puesto de color rojo intenso,-"Todos los tíos son iguales. Basta con que les enseñes un buen par de tetas, para que se pasen todos los juramentos por donde más les suda",- pensó después para sus adentros.

"Es extraño, pero esa chica se parece mucho a… ¿Sakura?",- dijo intrigado Chouji.-"Pero no puede ser ella ya que está muy lejos de la aldea".

Kurenai dejó de intentar asesinar a su pareja con la mirada,-"¿Mmm...?",- se fijó mejor en la acompañante de Kakashi,-"¡! ¡Chouji! No es que se parezca a Sakura ¡Es Sakura!",- respondió sonriendo ampliamente.

Asuma casi se quema intentando prender otro cigarro cuando también se dio cuenta de quien era la chica. A Chouji se le cayeron los palillos.

"¡Sakura! ¡Aquí!",- gritó Kurenai levantando la mano para hacerse ver entre la multitud.

"Hey! ¡Chicos aquí! ¡Sakura! ¡Kakashi!",- Asuma y Chouji acompañaron a Kurenai levantando también la mano y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja,- "¡Aquí! ¡A la derecha!".

"¿Kakashi – sensei? Creo que alguien le está llamando",- dijo atenta Sakura.

"¿Ah?",- el peliplateado aguzó el oído.

"¡Kakashi! ¡Sakura! ¡Aquí! ¡A la derecha!",- esta vez escucharon los dos. Giraron para tratar ver al que los llamaba.

"Es Kurenai, también están Asuma y Chouji",- dijo sonriendo Kakashi.

"No los veo ¿Dónde están?",- preguntó eufórica Sakura.

Kakashi se acercó más a la pelirosa puso una mano en su hombro e inclinando un poco la cabeza para estar a la altura de sus ojos, le señalo con la mano hacia un punto de la barra desde donde los estaban llamando.-"Mira, ahí están".

Sakura sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al darse cuenta cuan cerca se encontraban sus caras. Sintió como el aliento cálido del Ninja le rozó levemente el cuello. La joven no puedo evitar sentirse sofocada otra vez y antes de darse cuenta de la dirección en la que señalaba Kakashi ya sabía cuantos hilos exactamente tenía el lado derecho de la máscara que llevaba el Jounin.

"¿Los ves?",- preguntó Kakashi girando levemente la cara.

De nuevo la pelirosa tuvo que concentrarse mucho para ver en qué dirección estaba señalando el hombre, pero también para no arrancarle la máscara de la cara y meterle un buen morreo, al sentir el alieno de éste aun más cerca,-"¡Ya los veo!",- se obligo a contestar.

Sakura intentaba pasar lo más rápido que podía entre el cúmulo de las personas para llegar hasta sus amigos, pero al parecer por más que avanzaba más gente encontraba en su camino; y la verdad es que esa situación ya la estaba empezando a mosquear.

"¿¡Pero que puñetas…!?",- gruño la pelirosa con un temblor en la ceja y viendo como otras diez personas se ponían en su camino sin darse cuenta.-"¡Así no pasaremos nunca!",- dijo, mientras se ponía sus guantes "especiales" y juntaba los dedos de las dos manos formando puños. Lo siguiente que hizo Sakura es meterse entre la multitud y empezar a repartir codazos a diestro y siniestro para apartar a la gente de su camino y así poder llegar tranquila hasta la barra donde la esperaban Kurenai, Asuma y Chouji.

Lo único que podía hacer Kakashi al ver la reacción de la joven era disculparse con las personas agredidas, rascarse detrás de la cabeza y sonreír.

"Vaya moza que nos has traído",- dijo Asuma mirando a Kakashi, esbozando una media sonrisa y levantando la mano en señal de saludo cuando la pareja ya se había acercado a ellos.

El peliplateado dejó reflejar una sonrisa en su ojo derecho, saludando a los tres Ninjas con la mano.-"A veces te sorprenderías de lo que puede encontrar uno en el bosque",- contestó Kakashi divertido, devolviendo la mirada al moreno.

"¡Sakura! ¡Cariño! ¡Que alegría tenerte otra vez en la aldea!,- Kurenai abrazó entusiasmada a la pelirosa,- "¡Estas radiante! Y al pensar que al principio no te habíamos reconocido…pero mírate… ¡Si estás hecha todo una mujer!",- sonrió la morena de pelo largo.

"¡Choca esas… cinco, amiga!",- logró articular Chouji levantando la palma de la mano mientras intentaba no atragantarse con la comida.

"¡Que pasa, grandullón!",- respondió con vos alegre la muchacha,-"¿Sigues siendo tan fuerte como antes?".

"¡Ahora lo soy mucho más!",- soltó orgulloso el chico, tragando la comida,-"Ya puedo atravesar algunas rocas de un solo golpe igual que mi padre".

"Eso habrá que verlo",- contestó alegre Sakura.

"De eso nadie tiene la menor duda",- intervino Asuma curvando un lado de la boca mientras echaba un vistazo rápido al chico regordete y dejando escapar el humo del cigarro hacia el techo.

El moreno y Chouji se fulminaron con la mirada.

"Cuando queráis os lo demuestro",- se mofó de nuevo Chouji.

"No gracias. Creo que voy a pasar, no tengo ganas de reconstruir a Konoha después",- se burló Asuma.

"Queréis dejarlo ya",- intervino Kurenai, levantando una ceja.

Asuma apartó la vista del chico rechoncho,-"Nos alegra tenerte otra vez de vuelta en la aldea. ¿Qué tal te ha ido fuera? Y cuéntanos cómo es qué vienes con este elemento ¿No sabes que corres un peligro de ser manoseada estando con este a solas? ¿No se habrá propasado contigo? Sólo tienes que decírmelo y le clavo un kunai en la cabeza",- dijo sonriendo el hombre del cigarro mirando atento a Sakura y al mismo tiempo echando una breve ojeada a Kakashi,-"Oh…perdona…estarás cansada des pues de tanto viaje, toma, siéntate",- concluyó, mientras le pasaba su taburete a Sakura.

El peliplateado le devolvió una mirada con un aire desafiante,-"Eso no te lo crees ni tú",- sonrió sarcástico.

"Gracias y no se preocupe, Kakashi – sensei se a portado como un caballero. Me encontré con él yendo hacia Konoha y le propuse de ir a comer juntos así que aquí estamos",- contestó divertida la pelirosa mientras cogía un menú para escoger lo que iba a comer.

"Te has salvado de un muerte lenta y muy dolorosa. Que no me entere yo de que le hayas hecho algo raro",- dijo Asuma mirando a Kakashi, el cual se limitó a asentir rendido con la cabeza.

"Ya sabes lo que vas a tomar, Sakura?",- preguntó Kakashi,-"¿Vosotros vais a pedir algo; tú, Chouji?

"Si",- contestó la pelirosa, dejando de lado el menú.

"Yo tomaré lo mismo que antes",- dijo Chouji.

"¿Otros cinco raciones más?",- se interesó el peliplateado mirando al muchacho, al lado de este había exactamente cinco bols vacíos y acumulados uno encima del otro.

"Como no",- contestó el chico sonriendo.

Kakashi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y apoyándose en la barra, saco una mano del bolsillo y llamó al cocinero.


	6. Cocina, viajes y observaciones

_**UN PAR DE PEQUEÑAS ACLARACIONES ANTES DE EMPEZAR EL CAPÍTULO: **_

**Teuchi**- _es el dueño de_ **Ichiraku ramen** _y _**Ayame** _es su hija._

_Si alguien no se acuerda de qué sitio era Ichiraku ramen aclaro que es el lugar preferido de Naruto e Iruka para comer en el anime y manga. En el capítulo 5 de mi historia, es donde Sakura y Kakashi se encuentran con Kurenai, Asuma y Chouji. Sólo quepa añadir que durante la ausencia de Sakura el local ha cambiado ya que me pareció interesante que experimentara ese cambio y ya no es un simple tenderete de cuando Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke eran todavía niños._

_**Sukiyaki**__- básicamente es un plato compuesto por filetes de carne de res, verduras y pasta de soja (soya), todos juntos se sirven en una cazuela._

_**Yakitori**__- resumiendo, _**_es una brocheta de carne, piel o hígado de pollo._******

_**Tonkatsu**__- escalope de cerdo empanado y frito._

_Por último__QUIERO DAR LAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN MI FIC CAPÍTULO POR CAPÍTULO Y ME ANIMAN A CONTINUAR CON LA HISTORIA. TAMBIÉN AGRADEZCO TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME ESCRIBIS DANDO MÁS IDEAS INTERESANTES Y JUGOSAS (XD), ESO ME AYUDA A MEJORAR EL ARGUMENTO Y HACERLO MÁS DIVERTIDO._

_CON CARIÑO Y UN ABRAZO A TODOS._

_P.D. Lo siento por la tardanza y por publicar sólo un capítulo después de haber pasado tanto tiempo. Es que me ha salido un trabajillo casi a jornada completa (honestamente hablando… el jefe me tiene esclavizada XD) lo cual a penas deja tiempo para escribir. También perdonad si el capítulo no ha sido nada interesante XD, es que tengo muchas cosicas en la cabeza sobre esta historia y escritas ocupan su espacio XD, de todos modos ya estoy acabando el 7º, y , ya que este fic os parece interesante quiero que disfrutéis más tiempo leyéndolo (por supuesto no me estoy echando flores encima XD). Así que paciencia X3_

_Vale… vale ya paro con las aclaraciones XD…_

_TACHAN – TACHAN OS PRESENTO EL 6º CAPÍTULO _

_****_

_**6º capítulo **_**"Cocina, viajes y observaciones"**

"Como no",- contestó el chico sonriendo.

Kakashi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa; apoyándose en la barra, saco una mano del bolsillo y llamó al cocinero.

****

Un hombre vestido con una bata blanca de cocinero se acercó a la barra donde estaban los cinco shinobis,-"Hola. ¿Van a tomar algo?",- preguntó.

"Hola. Sí…un Tonkatsu para mí",- respondió Sakura enérgica.

"Cinco de Sukiyaki y que sean raciones bien grandes",- contestó entusiasmado Chouji.

Kurenai, Asuma y Kakashi se pidieron unos Yakitori de carne para los tres.

"Muy bien",- el hombre tomó el pedido,-"Sus platos estarán listos enseguida".

"Oye…perdona",- dijo Kakashi inclinándose un poco hacia el cocinero,- "¿Sabes si el viejo Teuchi y Ayame están por aquí?".

"Pues… están los dos en la cocina",- contestó el hombre de bata blanca.

"Podrías avisarlos para que vengan, es que hay alguien que quiere saludarlos",- el peliplateado giró la cabeza hacia Sakura, dando entender que era ella.

El cocinero miró curioso a la muchacha,- "Umm…cuando esos dos están con los fogones no les gusta que nadie los interrumpa…me caería una buena si me intrometo",- respondió, devolviendo la mirada a Kakashi.

"Diles que es de parte de Sakura Haruno",- intervino la pelirosa sonriendo.

"Eso… seguro que después de oír ese nombre vendrán corriendo",- afirmó Kakashi desviando la mirada hacia la muchacha, su ojo brillo en un pequeña sonrisa. Sakura al notarlo le devolvió el gesto.

"De acuerdo…espero que no me armen una bronca",- suspiró el hombre, mientras se alejaba.

"Me muero por verlos",- dijo ansiosa Sakura.

"Se alegrarán mucho de verte",- contestó divertida Kurenai.

"Igual que todos nosotros",- asintió Asuma con una media sonrisa.-"Sólo espero que al viejo no le de un infarto de la impresión",- continuó el moreno dando la última calada al cigarro y apagándolo en el cenicero.

"Estaba pensando en lo mismo",- coincidió Chouji dejando entrever una mirada cómplice.

" Eh?... ¿Es que está mal de corazón? ¿Está enfermo?... No me asustéis.",- se interesó algo preocupada Sakura mirando a Asuma.

"¿Mal el corazón?",- el hombre moreno devolvió, curioso, la mirada a la pelirosa,-"Tiene una excelente salud…para su edad".

"A veces pienso que…demasiado excelente",- apuntó Chouji con un gesto pensativo.

"¿Y está mal tener una buena salud?",- preguntó algo incrédula y confusa Sakura.

"Claro que sí…bueno no…lo que pasa es que el hombre…puede alegrarse demasiado de verte…",- dijo Chouji haciéndose el despistado.

"Me estáis liando",- habló la pelirosa aun más confusa levantando una ceja.-"Queréis decirme ya lo que le pasa".

"Que no le pasa nada. No te preocupes, sólo eran unas tonterías…mirad por ahí vienen",- intervino Asuma y cambiando rápido del tema.

Kakashi había acertado en el término, los dos venían literalmente corriendo.

Señor Teuchi era el dueño de "Ichiraku ramen" desde hace veinte años. Al haber vivido en Konoha casi toda su vida la mayoría de los habitantes de la aldea de la hoja lo conocían, pero no sabían demasiadas cosas sobre su vida. Estaban enterados de que el hombre se había casado joven y era padre de una hija, los dos mantenían abierto su pequeño negocio mientras la mujer se dedicaba a las tareas de hogar. Tanto el padre como la hija se pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo ocupándose de servir comida rica en su tenderete y estar siempre de buen humor para animar a los clientes, sería por eso por lo que la gente los aceptó en la aldea tal y como eran, trabajadores y buena gente, por lo que el negoció fue prosperando, convirtiéndose, después de varios años en el local más famoso de toda la aldea.

Aunque siempre hubo un pero para aquellos que solían frecuentar muy a menudo su puesto de comida o que eran de alguna manera más conocidos por la familia (ahí estaba incluida también la hija). Se habían dado cuenta de que el señor Teuchi sentía una extremada fascinación por las mujeres, más cuando éstas eran jóvenes y guapas. El hombre se mostraba mucho más simpático y atento con ellas que con los demás clientes, frecuentemente poniéndose sonrojado mientras charlaba o simplemente las observaba. Si antes la hija dejaba pasar algunas de las tonterías de su padre, ahora estaba bien atenta de lo que hacía o decía su progenitor, para evitar mal entendidos.

Justo lo mismo estaba a punto de ocurrir cuando un cocinero entro a decirles que Sakura Haruno preguntaba por ellos. Los dos dejaron de lado los fogones y miraron extrañados al hombre:

"Te estarás confundiendo... ¿Seguro que dijo Haruno?... ¿Sakura Haruno?",- preguntaron incrédulos padre e hija.

"Sí, estoy seguro, es una joven pelirosa, creo que de unos veinte tantos…",- recordó el cocinero.

Los dueños del local se quitaron los delantales limpiándose las manos al mismo tiempo con ellos.-"Si es así entonces vamos…enséñanos donde está".- contestaron con un tono alegre, saliendo de la cocina detrás de su compañero de trabajo.

Efectivamente, al salir y mirar en la dirección en la que les señalaba el cocinero lo primero que vieron fue a una joven de pelo rosa sonriente detrás de la barra saludándolos con la mano. Los dos se acercaron corriendo.

"¿Sakura? ¿De verdad eres tú pequeña?",- balbuceó el padre observando a la muchacha. Estaba sonrojado y algo nervioso.-"Pero…pero si eras una niña la última vez que te vi…",- tartamudeó al darse cuenta que una chiquilla que conocía, pero a la que no había visto en años, se había convertido en una hermosa mujer.

"El tiempo cambia a las personas, señor Teuchi",- contestó divertida la pelirosa,- "Veo que se encuentra muy bien, también que su negocio ha prosperado mucho",- continuó.

"Jeje, tienes razón pequeña. Gracias a los Dioses que me han regalado una buena salud y han hecho de ti una hermosa jovencita",- respondió meloso el padre mientras cogía la mano de la joven y la apretaba levemente.

"Está haciendo que me sonroje",- sonrió Sakura.

Ayame estaba observando la escena con las manos en la cintura y con el entrecejo fruncido. Al parecer viendo como su padre empezaba a acariciar la mano de la joven de una forma demasiado cariñosa.

Asuma y Chouji se estaban aguantando la risa y la cara de Kurenai dejaba reflejar un cierto aire de incomodidad delante de la situación. Kakashi hace rato que estaba inmerso en uno de sus libros de contenido dudoso que casi siempre solía leer.

"Señorita Kurenai, ¿Habéis pedido ya vuestros platos?",- habló Ayame, seguía con el ceño fruncido y con las manos en la cintura.

"Oh…sí, sí ya hemos pedido",- contestó la morena amablemente.

La hija se acercó a su padre y le toco el hombro con la mano,-"Oye papá… ¿Por qué no vas a ver si les falta mucho a sus pedidos?".

"Emm…seguro que pronto estarán listos… ¿Por qué no vas tú? Quiero saludar a Sakura",- respondió el padre perezoso. Seguía estando sonrojado y acariciando la mano de la pelirosa.

Ayame apretó un poco más el hombro del hombre,-"Insisto papá, no me gusta hacer esperar a los clientes. De todos modos ya la has saludo suficiente, deja que los demás también lo hagamos…que tú ya te estás poniendo pesadito, además, todavía tienes mucho trabajo en la cocina".

El padre miró a su hija por encima del hombro sin disimular su fastidio,-"Vale, ya voy. Sakura, pequeña, espero que te pases por aquí otro día para que podamos hablar más. Hasta pronto".- se dio la vuelta y se alejó en la dirección a la cocina.

Ayame esperó unos minutos a que su padre desapareciera de la escena, después se acercó un poco más a los Ninjas.-"Buenas días a todos y disculpad los modales de mi padre, a veces se pasa de simpático y tengo que controlarlo más. Perdonad si os ha hecho sentir incómodos, Sakura, lo siento por las tonterías que te habrá dicho mi papá…".

"No pasa nada, tu padre sólo estaba siendo amable, no me ha molestado en absoluto…no te preocupes",- la tranquilizó Sakura con una sonrisa.-"Me alegró ver que los dos estáis estupendamente y que el negocio a prosperado…y, vaya, todavía no me puedo acostumbrar al cambio que le habéis dado a esto, se ve muy lindo. ¿Hace mucho que lo remodelasteis?",- se interesó la pelirosa echando una ojeada al local.

La hija dejó escapar un suspiro,-"Pues ya hará un año que lo hemos reformado. Todo gracias a la gente que nos sigue apoyando y disfrutando de nuestra cocina…aunque también se debe en parte a mi madre y a sus recetas caseras".-concluyó sonriente.

Sakura se acercó un dedo a los labios en gestó pensativo,-"Ahora ya sé la razón por la que nunca pude dejar de venir por aquí y de que vuestros platos me tuviesen tan enganchada. La culpa la tienen las recetas caseras",- contestó la pelirosa divertida.

"Jajaja. La verdad es que no sé que haríamos sin mi madre",- dijo animada Ayame.-"Pero tienes que confesar que habrás echado de menos nuestro pequeño tenderete con su sencilla comida. Por cierto por dónde estuviste todo esto tiempo. ¿Tanto tiene que viajar un estudiante de medicina? Godaime Hokage te habría enseñado muchas cosas sin tener que irte de la aldea".

"Lo admito, siempre que me acordaba del sabor de vuestros platos se me hacía la boca agua",-contestó alegre la pelirosa,-"Pues estuve casi en todos los lugares donde pudiera aprender algo nuevo sobre el arte de curación. Es cierto que Tsunade – sama me podría haber enseñado muchísimas cosas, pero como ella misma me dijo, fuera siempre habrá más excelentes médicos que me puedan enseñarme algo nuevo".

"¿Mejores que nuestra gran Tsunade? Me cuesta creerlo…",- respondió algo escéptica la cocinera.

"Antes de irme yo tampoco lo creía, pero después de haber estado en muchos sitios me di cuenta que cada país o aldea tienen sus propios maestros de la medicina con conocimientos excepcionales. Si pudiésemos unir toda su sabiduría con la de Tsunade, seguramente no habría persona en Konoha que no pudiésemos currar".- comentó Sakura después de reflexionar unos instantes.

"Supongo que tienes razón",- coincidió Ayame tras escuchar atentamente a Sakura,-"Creo que ahora me toca a mí ir fuera a aprender sobre las artes de la cocina",- comentó la joven dejando entrever una sonrisa.

"No es una mala idea. Seguro que aprenderías muchas cosas interesantes. Viajar es una experiencia fascinante, te puedes divertir muchísimo",- dijo entusiasmada la pelirosa, dando una cierta connotación de doble sentido a sus últimas palabras.

"Me da que va llegando la hora en la que me vaya también a ver el mundo",- respondió Ayame con un brillo pícaro en la mirada,-"Ya le toca a esa cocinera darse una buena alegría al cuerpo y probar algo nuevo".

Las dos muchachas esbozaron una maliciosa sonrisa.

"Bueno… chica, creo que me voy ya a ayudar a mi padre en la cocina. Como ves estamos a tope del trabajo. Me encantaría poder quedar contigo otro día para que cuentes todo sobre tu viaje. Espero que nos veamos pronto. Hasta luego señorita Kurenai, Asuma, Chouji…Kakashi",- Ayame le guiño un ojo a Sakura y levantando una mano en señal de despedida, se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Los cinco shinobis le devolvieron el gesto con la mano.

"Cuídate y ya nos veremos",- añadió alegre la pelirosa.

"Oh…mirad, por ahí traen nuestros platos",- sonrió ilusionado Chouji.

Un cocinero se acercó a los Ninjas con los platos dejándolos en la barra delante de ellos,-"¿Falta algo más?,-preguntó.

"No. Está todo. Muchas gracias",- contestó Asuma mientras repasaba con los dedos un cigarro sin encender y lo metía en el paquete junto con los demás.

Chouji ya tenía los palillos en la mano y se estaba acercando uno de los cinco bols con su ración de comida,- "¡Qué aproveche!".

"Igualmente",- contestó Sakura, casi pudiendo saborear el aroma que despedían los platos.-"¡Vaya! Que bien huele y tienen una pinta estupenda",- comentó mientras hundía los palillos en el Tonkatsu.

Kurenai, después de poner el plato con las brochetas entre ella, Asuma y Kakashi, observó sonriente a la pelirosa,-"Veo que vienes con apetito. Estarías hambrienta tras tanto viaje."

La joven médico le devolvió la sonrisa a la mujer.-"Ah…es que este calor me ha dejado agotada y ya era hora de recuperar las fuerzas comiendo algo en condiciones. Por cierto Kakashi – sensei tenía razón, después de tantos años aquí siguen preparando unos platos muy ricos",- concluyó desviando la mirada hacia el Ninja enmascarado.

Kakashi ya había guardado su libro en uno de sus bolsillos,-"Hay cosas que nunca deberían cambiar",- respondió con un tono alegre curvando su ojo en una sonrisa.

"En eso tienes razón",- Asuma cogió una brocheta y quitó un trozo de carne con los dientes ya que todavía estaba caliente, lo saboreó complacido,-"Como siempre…muy rico".

Kurenai asintió con la cabeza mientras probaba la suya.

Los tres Jounins y la Kunoichi sonrieron entusiasmados al oír como Chouji sorbía gozoso lo que quedaba del contenido de su segundo cuenco de comida.

Sakura estaba disfrutando del sabor de su plato y de la compañía en la que se encontraba. Se sentía contenta por haber vuelto otra vez a casa y por haber podido saludar a algunos de sus amigos en el primer día de su llegada a la aldea.-"Ha pasado tanto tiempo. Todo ha cambiado muchísimo",- pensó para sus adentros la kunoichi.

Mientras masticaba un trozo de la empanada echó una ojeada a la gente que se encontraba en el local. Al poco tiempo se sorprendió a sí misma observando descaradamente cada movimiento del Ninja peliplateado el cual ni se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo examinado de pies a la cabeza por la joven pelirosa. La muchacha se sintió algo agitada y rápidamente apartó la vista hacia otro punto, miró de reojo a Kurenai, Asuma y Chouji por si estos se hubiesen dado cuenta, al parecer seguían charlando y disfrutando de la comida sin haber notado nada.

Sakura soltó un leve suspiro y se metió un trozo de verdura de su plato en la boca intentando pensar en otra cosa, pero por lo visto los ojos de la joven no estaban nada de acuerdo con esta decisión que volvieron a seguir apreciando con detalle cada gesto del Jounin. Aunque ésta vez hubo algo en las expresiones del shinobi enmascarado que llamó mucho la atención de la pelirosa: cada vez que el hombre cogía con su mano derecha una brocheta su ojo dejaba reflejar algo, a la vista de una persona cualquiera podría no significar nada, pero un médico con un excelente sentido de percepción como Sakura se daría cuenta que ese "algo" sí que significaba una cosa que era – dolor. La pelirosa durante unos segundos estuvo barajando en su cabeza las posibles causas ya que a simple vista no lograba ver nada sospechoso, pero de pronto la muchacha se acordó de que el Jounin tenía su mano derecha vendada y al llevar un guante encima el vendaje no se veía.-"Lo habrán herido en una misión",- pensó para sí Sakura dejando sus palillo de lado.

Kakashi cogió una brocheta y al mover mal la mano no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Volvió a dejar la brocheta en el plato y se frotó un poco la mano lastimada para aliviar el dolor. Tenía que admitir que la herida que tenía no se curaría solo en un día sin hacer nada, como pensaba y por más que le disgustara la idea tendría que ir al médico para que le mirasen el corte ya que apenas podía sujetar un simple palillo. Miró de reojo a Asuma y Kurenai, agradeció para sus adentros, que estuvieran mirando para otro lado, no quería que se diesen cuenta de que estaba herido ya que le regañarían por no haber ido al hospital. Con algo de molestia estiró los dedos de la mano lesionada debajo de la barra y mirando para otro lado para no llamar la atención de sus compañeros. Estaba observando el local cuando sintió que alguien le cogía suavemente de la mano herida. Volvió la vista y se sorprendió al ver a Sakura a su lado, Kurenai, Chouji y Asuma también estaban mirándolos curiosos al haber visto a la pelirosa bajarse del taburete y acercarse a Kakashi.

"¿Tiene algo que decirme Kakashi – sensei?",- pregunto con voz inquisitiva la pelirosa mirando al Jounin, todavía seguía sujetando su mano.

Los tres Ninjas los estaban observando intrigados.

Durante unos instantes se produjo un silencio entre los cinco shinobis.


	7. Conciencia, fulanas y mosqueos

***

_**7º capítulo "Conciencia, fulanas y mosqueos"**_

Los tres Ninjas los estaban observando intrigados.

Durante unos instantes se produjo un silencio entre los cinco shinobis.

****

"Eh… ¿Algo… cómo que?",- contestó pausadamente el peliplateado elevando una ceja, confuso. Estaba algo incomodo por la situación. Tenía a Sakura muy cerca de su cara, interrogándolo con la mirada, sosteniendo su mano y encima de todo el otro trío no paraba de mirar.

"¿Qué os pasa?",- intervino extrañado Asuma, tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y un cigarro humeante en la boca.

Sakura no apartó la mirada del Jounin enmascarado,-"Pues pasa que la mano derecha del señorito Hatake está casi destrozada y el hombre prefiere tenerla así a pedirle ayuda a un médico".

Kurenai meneo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación,- "Antes muerto que pedir ayuda. Como no, tratándose de Kakashi". Asuma y Chouji asintieron, mostrándose de acuerdo.

El Ninja peliplateado intentó concentrase para poder inventar alguna excusa, pero al estar ahora los cuatro shinobis recriminándolo con la mirada, no le quedó más remedio que admitir que estaba lastimado.-"Emm… bueno…sí… la tengo herida, pero tampoco es para tanto…",- contestó tranquilo, todavía incómodo y algo fastidiado por haber salido su pequeño secreto a la luz.

"Me da que sí que es para tanto ya que a penas puede moverla",- respondió la pelirosa sin soltar la mano del Jounin.

Kakashi dejó escapar un suspiro,- "Tranquila…sólo es un corte".

"Eso lo dice siempre, antes de caerse desmallado al suelo",- soltó Chouji, cruzándose de brazos.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y apretó levemente la mano herida del Ninja,-"Entonces no le importará que le eche un vistazo a ese corte, ¿no?".

El peliplateado tuvo que apretar los dientes con fuerza para no soltar un gemido, tenía los dedos de la otra mano hincados en la tela del pantalón.-"Supongo que no serviría de nada protestar, ¿no?",- respondió, rendido.

La pelirosa pudo notar la tensión del Jounin así que ya estaba segura de que no se trataba de una simple herida sin importancia.-"¿Usted nunca cambiará verdad Kakashi – sensei?",- habló, reprochando al Ninja y quitando cuidadosamente el guante de la mano lastimada. El vendaje que tenía debajo dejaba relucir unas manchas bastante grandes de sangre por ambos lados de la mano. Sakura se percató que la sangre era fresca y cada vez se filtraba más entre los hilos de la venda; ya no había duda alguna, la lesión era profunda, más porque le atravesaba la palma de lado a lado y no paraba de sangrar.

La kunoichi examinó detenidamente la lesión sin quitar el vendaje, después de varios minutos puso una mano en la cintura, mientras con la otra seguía sosteniendo la mano del Ninja.-"Kurenai-san, ¿me podría decir dónde están los servicios por aquí? Es que no quiero quitar el vendaje delante de toda la gente que está comiendo…".

"Podríais salir fuera, así estaríais entre menos gente",- propuso Chouji.

"Con el gentío que hay en el local dudo que pudiesen volver a entrar. En los baños a penas habrá personas así podrá curarle la mano tranquilamente",- objetó Asuma.

La mujer Jounin asintió con la cabeza,-"Claro…comprendo…están justo ahí, girando a la izquierda, detrás del tabique",- contestó señalando con la mano.-"Pero la herida parece profunda ¿Seguro que podrás tu sola?".

Sakura insinuó una pequeña sonrisa,-"No se preocupe. No será nada que yo no pueda currar",- respondió, jalando suavemente de la mano al peliplateado.

Kakashi, ya ajeno a la conversación, estaba mirando, hacia otra punta de la barra desde donde una muy encantadora mujer pelirroja no paraba de comerlo con la mirada.

Sakura era observadora y rápidamente se dio cuenta de hacia donde tenía dirigida la atención su ex – sensei. Se mantuvo tranquila y sólo enarcó una ceja, mientras en su interior intentaba liderar con su indignada "conciencia".-

"¡Pero tú has visto como lo devora esa pilingui con la mirada! ¡A nuestro hombre! ... ¡Como pille a este pedazo de cuero bermejo…!" – bramó cabreada el "otro yo" de la pelirosa.

"Tú no vas ha pillar a nadie",- la interrumpió Sakura.

"Por que tú lo digas, bonica",- se mofó el "otro yo".

"Pues sí y por el simple hecho de que no eres real, en todo caso podría intervenir yo si te hiciese caso, pero no quiero armar follones",- cortó la pelirosa,-"Aunque tienes razón… esta tía tiene pinta de fulana",- observó irritada para sus adentros, echando una breve ojeada a la pelirroja.

"Ja… ¿Qué yo no soy real? Bueno…admito que sólo soy el fruto de tu retorcida y perversa mente, pero lo que cuenta en realidad es que ahora estás hablando conmigo porque necesitas de mis sabios consejos",- contestó irónica la "conciencia".- "Ah, y por tu tono de voz diría que estás celosa, jiji".-concluyó con una risita.

"¿Yo? ¿Celosa? No flipes",- se burló Sakura para sí,-"Cómo tú misma dices, sólo eres una de mis paranoias y por lo que yo sé, hacerle caso a la parte de mi cerebro con ciertas tendencias obsesivas no es muy recomendable. Así que cállate de una vez para que yo pueda seguir actuando como una kunoichi médico normal y corriente."

"Fingir que no existo no quitará el hecho de que estés celosa",- contestó tranquila el "otro yo",-"Y querida, hace mucho tiempo que dejaste de ser normal y corriente".

"¿Qué has querido decir con lo último?",- preguntó, recelosa Sakura.

"Sabes, a veces me sorprendes…si dejases de hacerte la niña formalita por un momento, te darías cuenta de que casi todos los tíos de este local no te quitan el ojo de encima, jiji",- apuntó la "conciencia".

"Pero que dices…",- contestó algo molesta la pelirosa.

"Ah… ¿Qué no me crees? Por qué no echas un vistazo a tu alrededor",- habló con una voz divertida el "otro yo".

Por más que le doliese a Sakura admitirlo, su "conciencia" tenía razón. La mayoría de los varones que se encontraban cerca de ella no paraban de examinarla de arriba a abajo de una manera poco decente; a excepción, claro, de Asuma que volvió a conversar con Kurenai, de Chouji que tenía toda su atención puesta en el contenido de su cuarto cuenco de Sukiyaki, de los cocineros que estaban absortos en atender a los numerosos clientes…y de Kakashi el cual apreciaba cada vez con más fascinación los gestos provocativos que le dedicaba la pelirroja.

"Lo que me faltaba ahora, una manada de salidos",- se indignó la pelirosa.

"Tampoco es para que te pongas así",- opinó con serenidad la "conciencia",- "Eso sólo quiere decir que te encuentran atractiva".

"¿Así? Y tú te crees normal que…",- Sakura desvió su mirada hacia derecha y lo que vio la dejó con una vena palpitante en la frente. Un niño que tenía casi al lado observaba atontado el busto de ella olvidando por completo el helado que tenía en la mano el cual ya empezaba a caer derretido al suelo.-"¡¿Pero que les enseñarán a estos críos en el colegio?!",- gritó para sus adentros.

"Bueno…míralo por el lado bueno…su padre ya no le tendrá que explicar lo que siente un hombre al…",- se burló el "otro yo" de la pelirosa.

"Ya vale, deja de meter más leña al fuego",- interrumpió Sakura.

"Lo que tú digas…Ah, por cierto, no le ibas a currar la herida…",- habló la "conciencia".

"… ¿Currar?... ¿A quién?..¿Qué dices?",- pregunto confusa la pelirosa.

"¿A quién?, pues al peliplata – bombón que tienes al lado, lo digo porque como sigas sujetando su mano de esta manera la gente empezará a pensar cosas",- contestó el "otro yo".-"Creo que ya va siendo hora de que vuelvas al mundo real".

Sakura, después de salir de sus divagaciones mentales, se dio cuenta que, efectivamente, aún seguía sosteniendo la mano del Jounin. Se sintió algo inquieta por la situación en la que se encontraba, disimuladamente echó un vistazo a su alrededor y para su tranquilidad parecía que nadie se había fijado en ellos, salvo, claro, los salidos y del niño que continuaban observándola a ella.

Kakashi, pasando de todo, seguía observando encantado a la mujer de la otra punta de la barra; y, sinceramente hablando, esa actitud estaba empezando a jorobar a Sakura.

"Será posible. Después de varios años acabo volviendo a la aldea y este presta más atención a esta lagarta que a mí…ya le vale, podría cortarse un poquito que no estamos en un burdel",- pensó irritada la kunoichi para sí.

"¿Y qué quieres? Es un hombre no una piedra",- apareció de nuevo la voz de la "conciencia".

"¿Sabes?...Aunque la aldea a cambiado, algunos de sus habitantes siguen igual",- le respondió Sakura dejando escapar un suspiro de fastidio.-"Vamos, Kakashi- sensei".- dijo esta vez en voz alta, tirando de la manga derecha del Ninja enmascarado.

El Jounin del Sharingan seguía sin hacer caso.

A Sakura ya le empezaba a hervir la sangre del mosqueo,-"¡Qué nos vamos, le he dicho!",- dijo casi gritando la joven, jalando con más fuerza del brazo.

Kakashi se giró hacia ella, mirándola desconcertado con su ojo. Asuma, Chouji y Kurenai también se habían dado la vuelta.

"¿Qué…A dónde?",- contestó sorprendido el peliplata al sentir como la kunoichi tiraba fuertemente de su muñeca derecha.

"¡A dónde va a ser, a que le cure esta herida o quiere quedarse así a esperar a que la mano se le empiece a caer a trozos! ¡Tampoco pienso quitarle el vendaje chorreante de sangre delante de toda la gente!",- respondió molesta la pelirosa elevando la voz… "¡Vamos!".

Kakashi la miró algo aturdido,-"Em…vale",- se limitó a contestar, siguiendo a la pelirosa en la dirección de los baños.


	8. Curaciones, mentiras y encuentros

_**8º capítulo "Curaciones, mentiras y encuentros"**_

Kakashi la miró algo aturdido,-"Em…vale",- se limitó a contestar, siguiendo a la pelirosa en la dirección de los baños.

****

Los baños estaban exactamente ahí donde les había señalado Kurenai. Detrás del tabique se encontraron la entrada cuyo cartel indicaba "Servicios", la pelirosa empujó la puerta.

Sakura agradeció para sus adentros al observar que los lavabos estaban vacíos, cerró la puerta con el pistillo para que no entrara nadie y así poder concentrarse mejor, echando también una ojeada alrededor; justo en frente de la entrada estaban dos fregaderos, encima de ellos, colgados en la pared, se encontraban un par de grandes espejos, asimismo a la derecha había dos puertas de madera oscura, cada una con un rótulo plateado de "Hombres" y "Mujeres". La kunoichi se sintió complacida al notar que lugar estaba limpio y ventilado.-"Estupendo",- dijo, dándose la vuelta y mirando a Kakashi que estaba detrás de ella.-"Vamos a ver que tal va su herida",- concluyó con una leve sonrisa, cogiendo con cuidado la mano del Jounin y empezando a quitar el vendaje.

El Ninja le devolvió la sonrisa a la pelirosa, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado.

Al quitar la venda, Sakura pudo examinar con más atención la lesión del shinobi. El corte atravesaba la mano de lado a lado, estaba un poco inflamado. Presentaba leves signos de cicatrización, pero al ser muy profundo era evidente que corría un riesgo de infectarse si no se curaba adecuadamente por un médico. La pelirosa soltó aire por la nariz,- "No sé si le servirá de algo si le digo que tener la mano en estas condiciones no le hará más hombre. Si la herida se hubiese infectado podría haber tenido problemas, no debería tomarse su salud tan a la ligera",- habló tranquila, mirando al Jounin.

Kakashi posó la mirada en su herida,-"El corte es limpio y parece que no ha dañado ningún ligamento, pero de todos modos pensaba ir al hospital para que me lo curasen",- contestó sereno.

"¿Es usted un doctor? No, así que deje que nosotros, los médicos nos ocupemos de los diagnósticos. ¿De acuerdo? Y no trate de quitarle la importancia al asunto, pensó en ir al hospital sólo después de haberse dado cuenta que ya no podía coger nada con la mano lastimada",- respondió con algo de reproche la pelirosa, mientras metía la suya en uno de los bolsillos de su cinturón que tenía colgado en las caderas, sacando una venda limpia junto con un pequeño y ancho botecito, como una buena kunoichi-médico siempre estaba bien preparada.-"Vamos, hay que limpiar la herida y quitarle toda esta sangre".

Sakura se acercó a los grifos, abriendo un poco la llave de agua fría de uno de ellos. Esperó unos instantes a que el agua saliese realmente fría y puso la mano de Jounin debajo del chorro, el Ninja hizo una pequeña mueca al hacer contacto el agua con la carne,-"Déjela así unos minutos para que baje la inflamación",- aconsejó la pelirosa, mientras dejaba la gasa y el frasquito encima del fregadero. Luego sacó un par de paños de papel de unos de los dispensadores que había colgados en la pared, envolviendo la venda ensangrentada en ellos y tirándolos a la cesta de la basura.

Sakura volvió a rebuscar en los bolsillos de su cinturón y al dar con lo que buscaba, asintió con la cabeza. Sacó un pequeño saquito de color azul, al abrirlo dejó a la vista unas diez pastillitas blancas de forma triangular.-"Bien, ya puede sacar la mano",- dijo, echando un vistazo al corte y dejando la bolsita con los comprimidos al lado del botecito y vendaje.

Kakashi cerró el grifo del agua, mientras Sakura volvía a sacar un paño de papel y tomando con cuidado la mano del Jounin, lo pasó suavemente alrededor de la herida para quitar las gotas del agua. Después cogió el botecito, le quitó la tapa y pasó el dedo índice por el contenido de este, que era una especie de pomada. Volvió a dejar el recipiente en una de las esquinas del fregadero y extendió delicadamente el ungüento por los bordes del corte.

"Vuele bien… ¿Qué es?",- se interesó Kakashi, mirando curioso los procedimientos que realizaba la Kunoichi.

Sakura lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa,-"A que sí. Ya ve que no todas las medicinas al final son desagradables",- contestó divertida,-"Esto evitará que se le infecte, quitará el dolor, previniendo también la inflamación".

"Oh…vaya, pues si tuviera una crema así ni me haría falta ir más al médico",- respondió el Ninja. A sus treinta y ocho años de edad seguía teniendo un físico y una salud envidiables. Cualquier mujer de la aldea diría, sonrojada, que encontraban al Jounin peliplata aun más atractivo; empezando por una simple dependienta del supermercado y terminando por las enfermeras del hospital confirmarían que el shinobi enmascarado se conservaba extraordinariamente bien, hasta los doctores no podían evitar preguntar a Kakashi que qué solía comer para mantener tal estupenda forma física. El poseedor del Sharingan se limitaba a sonreír y rascarse detrás de la cabeza, como señal de respuesta.

"Ya veo a donde quiere llegar, pues que sepa que esta crema sólo la podrá encontrar en el hospital. Así que no le quedará más remedio que visitar ese lugar tan tenebroso para usted lleno de gente con ropajes blancos y con jeringuillas en las manos",- bromeó la pelirosa.-"Por cierto, tendré que darle la receta de su elaboración a Tsunade – sama, para que la puedan utilizar también los médicos de Konoha, les servirá de mucha ayuda".

"Seguro que Tsunade estará encantada cuando le cuentes todo lo que hayas aprendido, has sido su mejor alumna",- comentó peliplata mirando a Sakura.

"Después de comer me gustaría pasar por su despacho para saludarla",- contestó ilusionada la kunoichi.-"¿Me acompañará?".

"Ah, claro, si quieres",- respondió el Jounin con una media sonrisa.

Sakura terminó de extender la pomada sobre el corte de la mano del Ninja y cogió la gasa para empezar a vendársela,-"¿Kakashi – sensei estuvo usted en alguna misión hace poco?".- se interesó la chica.

El shinobi la miró elevando la ceja,-"¿Por qué lo preguntas?".

"Por nada en especial, sólo que si se enfrentó con un enemigo, este debió de ser un rival muy fuerte para lastimarlo de esta manera…",- dedujo la pelirosa, algo pensativa.-"Seguro que fue una buena escaramuza".

El Ninja soltó un pequeño suspiro al acordarse del enfrentamiento que tuvo, volviendo de una misión hace un par de días,-"Bueno…no fue exactamente durante una misión, digamos que me topé con un bandido cuando volvía a la aldea".

"Supuestamente estamos en los tiempos de paz, pero igualmente sigue habiendo criminales escondidos por los bosques",- comentó Sakura, mostrando algo de indignación en el tono de voz.-"¿Y sabe de dónde era ese delincuente, era conocido?".

"Pues no, no lo conocía de nada, tampoco pude distinguir ningún signo de identificación",- mintió el peliplata. Sabía perfectamente de dónde provenía ese criminal, no obstante también sabía su nombre, mas por nada del mundo iba a revelar su identidad a nadie, tanto menos a Sakura. Se juró a sí mismo que olvidaría del incidente, pero por más que quisiera no podía evitar acordarse a cada hora de lo sucedido.

Kakashi saltaba tranquilamente de rama en rama, había realizado la misión que le encomendó Tsunade antes de lo previsto. Tenía un plazo de tres días, pero la misión resultó ser relativamente fácil para el Jounin enmascarado, que la había realizado antes del tiempo previsto por lo tanto todavía le quedaba un día para poder descansar y relajarse. En pocas palabras podía tomarse su tiempo en volver a casa. Estaba siguiendo su camino, cuando por un auto reflejo saltó hacia un lado; en la rama donde a penas unos segundos estaba el Jounin aparecieron clavados cinco shurikens.

Los años de experiencia habían enseñado al peliplata que siempre debía andar con todos sus sentidos bien alerta, también había desarrollado una especie de sexto sentido gracias al cual podía, en la mayoría de las veces, esquivar la amenaza antes de que le alcanzase.

"Vaya, veo que no ha perdido sus reflejos",- se oyó una voz. Kakashi supo al instante a quien pertenecía, entrecerró el ojo.

"Sasuke",- dijo el Jounin con una voz tranquila.-"¿Qué quieres?".

"Oh, ¿Ni siquiera me dice Hola?",- el muchacho salió de entre las ramas de los árboles, su rostro dejaba reflejar una sonrisa sarcástica.-"¿No se alegra de verme?".

Sasuke Uchiha. Un joven alto y de cabello bruno. De pequeño era famoso por ser muy guapo, aunque con los años el odio que reflejaba su mirada ha ido endureciendo sus rasgos, pero seguía siendo un muchacho bastante apuesto.

También era hermano menor de Itachi Uchiha. Los únicos supervivientes del clan que les atorga su apellido. Los dos eran conocidos por pertenecer al grupo Akatsuki, una banda formada por varios mercenarios peligrosos y de fuertes poderes, cuyos únicos objetivos eran el poder, riquezas y fastidiar en la mayor manera posible a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, incluso llegar a matar por el simple placer de hacerlo.

Sin embargo, el menor de los Uchiha, no siempre fue un despiadado asesino, como cualquiera podrían pensar. Todo empezó cuado Itachi sediento de poder aniquiló a todos los miembros de su clan, asimismo a su familia, dejando huérfano a su hermano y más tarde acabó por abandonarlo a su suerte porque lo consideraba débil. El mayor de los Uchiha no albergaba ningún sentimiento especial hacia su hermano excepto que una completa y fría indiferencia, pero también sabía que este lo odiaba con toda su alma y que algún día, tendrían que enfrentarse hasta que quedara sólo uno de ellos con vida. Mientras esperaban a que llegase ese momento, Sasuke se dejaba corroer cada vez más por el rencor hacía su hermano, el cual, asimismo, aguardaba pacientemente a que el menor se hiciera realmente fuerte para poder luchar contra él en igualdad de poder.

Ésta descontrolada sed ciega de venganza hizo que Sasuke Uchiha se convirtiera en lo que era ahora- un asesino. Que sólo tuviera una única meta- hacerse más fuerte para así poder matar a su hermano. Por lo que, al final, Sasuke acabo abandonando y traicionando a su aldea y su gente.

¿Pero que hubiera pasado si hubiese dejado apartar de sí todo el odio que sentía? Pudo haber tenido una vida con las personas a las que realmente importaba. Pudo haber tenido amigos los cuales si hiciese falta irían con él hasta el fin del mundo; podría haber sido un niño talentoso como pocos y soñador como muchos; pudo haber tenido una mujer que lo amase y posiblemente también una familia a la que proteger o simplemente haber tenido una razón por la que vivir y volver a casa.

Sasuke había escogido el camino de rencor y venganza, el cual a la larga lo llevaría hacia una completa soledad y autodestrucción.

Kakashi se mantuvo sereno y observó durante unos instantes a su ex – alumno. Después de tantos años todavía no podía evitar sentir el pinchazo de culpa por haber permitido que Sasuke abandonase la aldea y le dolía aún más ver que su estudiante favorito se había convertido en un ser ruin.-"No me gustan los criminales",- contestó el peliplata mirando serenamente al muchacho moreno.-"¿Qué quieres, Sasuke?".-preguntó de nuevo.

"Tenga cuidado con lo que dice, Kakashi- san",- contestó el joven con una nota amenazante en la voz.-"Le vi de entre las ramas y quise comprobar si mi viejo sensei seguía en forma".

"Pues bien, ya habrás satisfecho tu curiosidad. Ahora márchate",- habló el Jounin algo irritado.

"No sea borde…encima que trato de ser amable",- murmuró Sasuke, torciendo un lado de la boca y dando un pequeño paso hacia adelante.-"En fin, me parece que esta conversación es una pérdida de tiempo…Me estoy aburriendo ¿Le apetece jugar un rato?",- concluyó con una pequeña y arrogante sonrisa.

"No, gracias…ahora no estoy para juegos",- respondió Kakashi elevando una ceja.-"¿Has terminado, puedo irme ya?".

"No se ira de aquí hasta que yo lo diga",- respondió rotundo el chico moreno dando otro paso hacia el Jounin. Llevaba días entrenándose como un poseso y estaba más que ansioso para poner en práctica sus habilidades. Había encontrado a alguien lo suficientemente fuerte, y que no fuera un miembro de Akatsuki, para enfrentarse a él así que no iba a dejar pasar por alto la oportunidad de poder divertirse un rato.

Kakashi se irguió y metió las manos en los bolsillos,-"Conmigo no te equivoques, muchacho. No soy uno de tus secuaces para que me des órdenes",- dijo, elevando un poco más la cabeza y encarando al chico con la mirada. Intuía ya hace varios minutos que el muchacho estaba buscando pelea y la idea de tener que enfrentarse a su ex – alumno no le estaba gustando nada en absoluto. Aunque le sacaba media cabeza al Uchiha y todavía conservaba una buena forma física no iba a cometer error de menospreciarlo. Sabía de sobra que si de pequeño Sasuke era un excelente guerrero, ahora, pasados los años, sería mucho más fuerte y letal. No quepa duda que sería un rival difícil de vencer.

Sasuke observó curioso al peliplata,-"Supongo que esta será la pose desafiante del Clan Hatake".- dijo, elevando una ceja.-"Estará muy seguro de sí mismo".

"No más de lo habitual",- respondió Kakashi, sin quitar el ojo del chico moreno.

Sasuke flexionó las piernas, poniéndose de cuclillas,- "¿Me pregunto si todavía tendrá aquellos cascabeles los que yo, Naruto y Sakura le intentábamos quitar?",- se interesó el joven,- "¿Qué tal si esta vez se los intento quitar yo, sería un buen entrenamiento para usted?".-concluyó desviando la mirada en un gesto pensativo.

"Ya te dije antes que no me interesaba",- respondió el peliplata, apoyándose en su pierna izquierda.

"¿Y si le obligo?",- dijo Sasuke con una leve sonrisa rozando al mismo tiempo el pomo de su katana.

Kakashi se mantuvo tranquilo,- "Las amenazas guárdatelas para tu hermano",- contestó, sacando una mano del bolsillo y flexionando los dedos formando un puño.-"Si tan aburrido estás por qué no vas a jugar mejor con tus amiguitos de Akatsuki".

"Estaba hastiado de la rutina. Me he enfrentado hasta hartarme a todos mis compañeros de Akatsuki, midiendo mis fuerzas con ellos, conozco cada uno de sus movimientos cuando luchan y sinceramente acabé aburrido así que decidí buscarme un rival nuevo para poder divertirme",- Sasuke volvió la mirada hacia el Jounin,-"Y mire por dónde me topé con usted".

"Que suerte la mía",- respondió el peliplata con un tono sarcástico y desviando la mirada.

"¿Entonces qué…?",- el muchacho le lanzando un vistazo indagador a su ex-sensei.

Kakashi le devolvió la mirada expectante, pero no dijo nada.


	9. Rencores, lucha y trampas

9 captulo

Entonces que?,- el muchacho le lanzó un vistazo indagador a su ex-sensei.

Kakashi le devolvió la mirada expectante, pero no dijo nada.

Sasuke durante unos segundos continuó mirando al Jounin sin hacer ningún movimiento, pero al instante con un gesto veloz lanzó unos cuantos shakkens en dirección de Kakashi,-No se lo voy a pedir por favor.- declaró antes de desvainar su katana y saltar hacia su objetivo.

El peliplata esquivó sin mayor dificultad las armas arrojadas, al instante tuvo que agacharse para evitar ser decapitado por la espada del moreno.

No quiero pelear contra ti,- habló Kakashi con voz tirante dando un paso hacia atrás.

Sasuke giró la katana,- a estas alturas no le queda más remedio,- respondió con una sádica sonrisa. Sus ojos ya hace rato que se habían vuelto de color rojo.

El peliplata se limitó a dejar al descubierto su Sharingan y sacar un cuchillo del portakunais que llevaba atado al muslo. Todavía había algo de distancia entre los dos ninjas. Kakashi no tenía intención de atacar, pero intuía que Sasuke no tardaría en hacerlo por él, así que sujetó fuertemente el kunai y se concentró en observar atentamente a su ex-alumno.

Los tres Sharingans giraban, listos para ser utilizados.

El shinobi peliplata no se equivocó; Uchiha no se demoró en volver a acometer.

El muchacho moreno invocó un Jutsu de bola de fuego en la dirección de Jounin. Kakashi esquivó ágilmente las llamas, al segundo tuvo que maniobrar con el kunai para defenderse de las rápidas estocadas de la espada de Sasuke.

Uchiha, en un movimiento veloz dirigió una patada hacia las piernas del Jounin, este saltó para evitar ser tumbado por el muchacho, el cual, dando una voltereta, ya estaba profiriendo otro golpe con la otra pierna hacia la cabeza del hombre. Al peliplata no le dio tiempo a esquivar la patada así que detuvo el golpe con el codo para así, con un rápido giro, ponerse fuera de la trayectoria.

Sasuke tenía la adrenalina al límite. Pelear contra su ex-sensei le resultó ser más excitante de lo que pensaba. Ya no era un simple enfrentamiento entre el profesor y su alumno por conseguir unos sonajeros, tenían un combate real.

El joven moreno, como antes había supuso Kakashi, se había hecho mucho más fuerte y literalmente hacía sudar al Jounin que se tenía que defender de sus, cada vez más, feroces ataques.

Asimismo al joven Uchiha le sorprendió bastante observar que el hombre que era casi doce años mayor que él tuviese esa agilidad, también que hubiese aumentado tanto su nivel de chakra aunque eso último no le resultaba tan extraño a Sasuke ya que sabía de sobra que su ex-sensei siempre daba mucha importancia a los entrenamientos y al autocontrol.

Kakashi era un shinobi que llevaba una cantidad casi incontable de batallas detrás de sus espaldas. Durante años se había enfrentado a enemigos poderosos, se había encontrado en situaciones de vida o muerte y mentiría si dijese que siempre salía de ellas como vencedor, a veces resultaba derrotado por sus adversarios, otras veces terminaba malherido, pero una cosa sí que era cierta el Ninja de cabello plateado nunca desista, aprendía de los errores y los aprovechaba para mejorar.

Muchos dirían que las únicas habilidades que tenía el Jounin de pelo gris provenían de las técnicas que había copiado con el Sharingan, pero aún suponiendo que hubiese conservado su ojo original seguiría siendo un rival fuerte, inteligente y tenaz por sí sólo. La cualidad de copiar técnicas sería como un añadido extra a las ya existentes y excelentes facultades del shinobi enmascarado para la lucha.

Hatake contrarrestaba como podía los continuos invistes que le dedicaba Sasuke. Cada patada o estocada fallidas, lanzadas para derribar al peliplataiban seguidas por otros furiosos intentos de Uchiha de vencer al Jounin. Si alguien en aquellos momentos estuviese contemplando la pelea, vería a un muchacho de pelo moreno atacando a la velocidad casi sobre humana a su rival, un hombre más mayor de pelo gris el cual, en unas fracciones de segundos se defendía con una maestría envidiable. A simple vista todo apuntaba a un simple enfrentamiento entre dos enemigos jurados, pero si ese alguien observase con más detalle a los dos oponentes se daría cuenta de que, aparentemente, ninguno de los dos estaba herido y que el hombre mayor sólo se limitaba a defenderse. Había algo que no cuadraba. ¿Si era una riña entre enemigos por qué sólo uno se dedicaba a atacar?

Sasuke tenía puesta toda su atención en poder derrotar al Jounin. Era una oportunidad excepcional para poder medir sus fuerzas con un gran rival y demostrar a su ex-sensei el quién era el más fuerte ahora. El chico moreno quería ser invencible, para él era como una meta personal. Quería ser el más poderoso. Llegados hasta ese punto, el joven Uchiha sabía que nadie podría vencerle o más bien quería convencerse a sí mismo de ello, enfrentándose a todo el que se cruzase en su camino; luchaba, vencía, dejaba malheridos a sus rivales, incluso mataba a sangre fría. En cualquier caso y fuera cuales fuese el resultado de sus peleas, Sasuke siempre tenía un objetivo claro: ganar a cualquier costa, si mataba a su contrincante o le dejaba vivir eso dependía del estado del humor en el que se encontrara o de cualquier otra circunstancia que al principio no le importaba ni lo más mínimo.

No obstante, cuando decidió enfrentarse a su antiguo profesor no pudo evitar sentir rabia, casi odio, ni él mismo sabía explicarse el porqué de esas emociones. ¿Podría deberse a que ver a su ex- sensei después de tantos años hizo que Sasuke recordara cosas que quería mantener olvidadas; que aún después de tantos años todavía culpaba al desgraciado de Hatake, al maldito idiota de Naruto y a esa petarda de Haruno por no haberle traído de vuelta a Konoha, por haberle abandonado a su suerte con su dolor y esa condenada venganza, por haber dejado de insistir en que volvieran a formar un equipo como antes? Por aquel entonces era sólo un niño, con la mente llena de tonteras, tenían que haberle traído a rastras, obligándolo a quedarse. Pero Dios, si con un par de buenos sopapos ya le habrían quitado todas las gilipolleces de la cabeza. ¿Y qué hicieron sus así llamados y queridos amigos? Lo dejaron tirado como a un despojo humano, con la esperanza a que él matara a su hermano Itachi o que, con suerte, se matasen los dos entre ellos, así ahorrarían el trabajo a los demás de tener que quitarlos del medio.

Durante esos largos años Sasuke no paró de pensar en qué haría si un día se encontrase con Naruto o Sakura, Lee, Gaara, Kakashi, o cualquier otro de los conocidos que tuvo en la aldea. Se juró a sí mismo que les haría pagar por haberlo abandonado, por su culpa se había convertido en un amargado criminal. Les gritaría a la cara, les echaría la culpa por no haber podido comprender todo lo que le pasaba, por no haber podido hacerle feliz; si él no podía serlo ellos tampoco serían felices. Les derrotaría, les humillaría, les haría daño, les haría llorar y suplicar, les oiría pedir perdón.

Para el joven Uchiha todo parecía estar bien claro. ¿Entonces por qué ahora, que tenía a Hatake delante no era capaz de pronunciar ni media palabra y se limitaba a atacar a lo loco?

No lo sabía. ¿Podría ser porque no tenía valor de expresar lo que tenía en mente? ¡Ja! ¿Al imposible e invencible Uchiha le daba vergüenza decir lo que pensaba? Esto era nuevo para él.

Sasuke lanzó otra estocada más hacía el Jounin. Torció un lado de la boca en una especie de media sonrisa, mientras en su cabeza intentaba poner cierto orden en los pensamientos.

Se estaba hartando del juego. No podía evitar sentir que atacaba al peliplata para poder recuperar algo que este le había quitado, aunque no entendía muy bien el qué. Eso era lo que le confundía aun más. De todos modos a Sasuke eso ya le daba igual. ¿Querría derrotar a su ex-profesor? Claro. ¿Quera humillarlo y hacerle daño? Por supuesto. ¿Quería matarlo? No estaba seguro, pero dentro de poco tendría ocasión para averiguarlo. Ya era hora de ponerle fin a la partida.

Kakashi hace rato que se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke le estaba atacando de una manera demasiado furiosa, por la ira que irradiaba el muchacho podía notar que lo hacía más bien por los motivos personales fuesen cuales fueran que por el hecho de lucirse o estar buscando una simple pelea. Presentía que su ex-alumno estaba resentido con él, aunque no entendía porqué. Eso hacía que el peliplata se sintiese aun más intranquilo. - _¿__En qu__é__ estará pensando?,-_ se preguntó el Jounin.

Asimismo, al defenderse de los golpes que le propinaba Uchiha, pudo notar que estos ya no tenían la misma fuerza. Las patadas y estocadas ya no eran proferidas por Sasuke de manera tan descontrolada y feroz; pasaba más instantes observando los movimientos del shinobi enmascarado de una manera más centrada y serena. Esta actitud le dio al peliplata unos minutos para poder relajarse en la manera de lo posible y coger una bocanada de aire. Agradeció para sus adentros que Sasuke haya bajado la velocidad de sus arremetidas ya que si hubiese seguido atacándolo con la misma fuerza y rapidez el Jounin hubiera tenido serias problemas para poder seguir defendindose. Aunque era un hombre experimentado y tenía mucha resistencia no tenía nada que hacer contra Sasuke, el cual además de ser más joven, era veloz y extremadamente diestro con su katana. Kakashi intuía que si continuaban con la pelea más tiempo no iba a salir bien parado que digamos, no sabía que estaría tramando su ex-alumno, pero no había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que cuanto antes acabasen con este conflicto mejor sería para el peliplata, por lo tanto tenía que pensar rápido en una forma de resolver el asunto.

Mientras Sasuke daba una vuelta alrededor del peliplata escudriñando en busca de un punto débil, el Jounin cavilaba a cerca de las posibles formas de ponerle fin a la extraña reyerta y a decir verdad, a estas alturas ya no le quedaban muchas opciones. Francamente hablando sólo había dos: la primera era responder a los ataques de Uchiha y rezar a que este se cansara y dejara en paz al peliplata o ¿dejarse ganar por Sasuke? Kakashi no pudo evitar sentirse algo redículo por haber llegado pensar siquiera en la segunda posibilidad, pero, a decir verdad, por más estúpida que le pudiera parecer la idea era la única manera de averiguar de una vez por todas las intenciones del muchacho. Si este hubiera querido realmente matarlo, al final de cuentas no le hubiera costado demasiado esfuerzo conseguirlo.

El peliplata bajo la cabeza algo resignado soltando un suspiro,- _Las cosas que tengo que hacer para librarme de un ex-alumno perturbado_,- se quejó para sus adentros.

Sasuke se paró en seco, tenía la vista clavada en el peliplata, el cual estaba situado dando media espalda al joven moreno. Parecía que el Jounin había perdido la concentración, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, aún sumido en sus reflexiones, de reojo ni por un instante dejó de captar cada movimiento de Uchiha. Por un momento recordó aquel primer enfrentamiento que tuvo con Sasuke en el desafío de conseguir cascabeles. Kakashi había utilizado con él la técnica Ninja más simple: de mostrarse indiferente hacía la posición del adversario, mientras conoces con toda la exactitud su situación. Por aquel entonces había conseguido burlar a Sasuke, pero,- _¿__Volver__í__a a funcionar el mismo truco?,- _se preguntó el peliplata. El joven moreno seguía siendo igual de arrogante y tenía la misma excesiva confianza en sí mismo que desde hacía años, estos eran dos puntos que tenía el Jounin a su favor. Si iba a dejarse vencer por Uchiha todo tendría que indicar a que este lo haya derrotado por sí solo, y por lo demás sólo quedaría rezar para que Sasuke se sintiera lo suficientemente satisfecho con la victoria y no se diese cuenta de que todo ha sido una patraña del peliplata para quitárselo de encima. Lo último que necesitaba Kakashi era herir el orgullo de un ya algo desequilibrado muchacho, si no resultara, bien podría despedirse de volver sano y salvo a casa.

El Jounin apoyó el peso del cuerpo en su pierna izquierda y volvió ligeramente la cabeza hacia Sasuke, en este momento las miradas de los dos coincidieron.- _All__á__ vamos_,- musitó Kakashi para sí.

Uchiha volvió a observar al Jounin. Al no notar ningún movimiento por parte de este, esbozando una media sonrisa y girando la katana con la mano se lanzó hacia el hombre decidido poner fin al juego.

Kakashi esperó hasta el último segundo para poner en práctico su plan. Cuando llegó el momento de esquivar el arma del muchacho sólo le quedaba empezar a contar los pasos para llegar hasta el resultado pensado.

El peliplata se inclinó hacia atrás para esquivar la afilada hoja de la espada, con un salto en la misma dirección evitó recibir la patada en el estómago. Con el siguiente movimiento de su kunai, poniéndolo delante con los brazos cruzados bloqueó la katana dirigida hacia su pecho. El Jounin notó como, por la fuerza de la arremetida, su pierna derecha se deslizó hacia atrás hundiéndose en la tierra. Los dos Ninjas se quedaron parados cara a cara mirándose a los ojos. Lo siguiente, y lo único que tuvo que hacer el peliplata fue tambalearse ligeramente; a Sasuke le bastó la milésima de segundo para percibir esa inestabilidad y en este mismo instante una pequeña chispa de triunfo se iluminó en los ojos del joven_,-__ ¡__Le tengo!,-_ sonrió Uchiha para sí.

_Has caído otra vez…_,- mumuró Kakashi para sus adentros, un poco antes de sentir como la rodilla izquierda del muchacho se hundía en su costado derecho. El peliplata no pudo evitar soltar un gemido apenas audible y cerrar el ojo, aunque eso último lo hizo para esconder el aire de tristeza y decepción que reflejaba su mirada.- _Y a__ú__n despu__é__s de tantos a__ñ__os sigues siendo tan jodidamente previsible Sasuke Uchiha_,- pensó el Jounin, sonriendo levemente debajo de la máscara y dejándose caer al suelo.

Hatake notó un pequeño escozor en un lado del cuello y como su pecho se oprimía por el peso, abrió el ojo. El muchacho estaba sentado encima de él apoyando la parte afilada de su katana contra la garganta del hombre.

Tire el kunai,- indicó el moreno posando la mirada sobre el arma.

Kakashi ni se había dado cuenta que todavía sostenía el cuchillo, pero lo lanzó a un lado haciendo caso al joven.

Y ya puede cubrir el Sharingan, no tiene sentido que siga agotando su chacra inútilmente,- señaló de nuevo Sasuke, mientras dejaba que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad.

El peliplata sin hacer un movimiento brusco levantó el brazo izquierdo, bajó la cinta cubriendo su ojo, después dejó caer la mano en el pecho a escasos centímetros de la rodilla de Uchiha. El gesto no pasó desapercibido a los ojos del muchacho moreno. El hecho de estar encima de su ex - sensei, tener la katana apoyada contra su garganta, notar como el pecho del hombre subía y bajaba dejando escapar el aire, sentir como fluye su energa vital por cada una de sus células, percibir ese calor que imanaba el cuerpo del peliplata, por lo extraño que pudiera parecer, todo este cúmulo de sensaciones hizo que el joven sintiera una extraña excitación. Quepa puntuar que no era nada sexual, en absoluto. Sasuke había estado con mujeres y sabía que esa ansia no se debía a nada erótico o carnal. El hecho de sentir tan cerca al Jounin de pelo gris, a uno de los más poderosos shinobis, al legendario Ninja copia a merced de su katana le producía...le hacía sentir algo que era mucho más complejo que un simple deseo instintivo.

_Y adem__á__s, es un hombre. Una raz__ó__n m__á__s que convincente,-_ observó Sasuke para sí sin dejar de mirar al peliplata.

Se produjo un largo silencio hasta que el peliplata, aburrido de la situación en la que se encontraba hace ya varios minutos, se decidiera a hablar.

¿Y bien?,- inquirió el Jounin elevando la ceja de su ojo visible.

El muchacho se quedó callado un momento con la mirada clavada en el ojo derecho del hombre. Uchiha notó como un sentimiento, algo extraño para él, se removió en su mente-_¿__Nostalgia, tal vez?,-_ se preguntó el moreno. Por un segundo su cara dejó reflejar una mueca, parecida a un gesto de tristeza, pero se evaporó tan rápido como había aparecido,- ¡Ni hablar!

¿Ni hablar… qué?,- habló el peliplata observando con curiosidad a su ex alumno.

Sasuke se puso algo nervioso al darse cuenta que había pronunciado las últimas palabras en voz alta.- _Contr__ó__late, maldita sea__._ _Supuestamente es el hombre al que odias,-_ se recriminó mentalmente el muchacho.- _¿__Pero qu__é__ demonio te pasa?._

Kakashi ya estaba empezando a empacientarse. Claro que le intrigaba averiguar qué es lo que se traía entre manos su antigua alumno, pero francamente prefería estar haciendo otro tipo de cosas más interesantes que estar tirado en el suelo con un perturbado muchacho encima de él y apuntándole a la garganta con la katana.

A ver Sasuke, ¿me quieres decir de una vez qué es lo que quieres de mi o quieres que nos quedemos tirados aquí eternamente?,- habló otra vez el Jounin. Esta vez hubo una nota de irritación en su voz.

¿Por qué me abandonasteis?,- contestó por fin el muchacho. Seguía observando atentamente al peliplata, el cual entreabrió más su ojo derecho sorprendido por la repentina pregunta.

Ya era inutil fingir más.


End file.
